Promesas de Amor
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: La historia de una amor que llega a tocar a Sasuke Uchiha en sus sentimientos, pero podrá entender la lección que le dará la vida?
1. LA LUNA DE LOS UCHIHAS

_Bueno este es mi primer fic despues de 5 años alejada de estos foros espero les guste._

_Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y esta es una historia totalmente original._

PROMESAS DE AMOR.

CAPITULO I

LA LUNA DE LOS UCHIHAS

**La guerra ha terminado, todos están alegres de cierta forma, si es verdad perdimos amigos, perdimos padres, hijos, hermanos, amores, soy una ex - ambu así es antes lo fui, esta vez decidí luchar por última vez, pensando que lo vería a el mi antiguo compañero de equipo ninja, el que una vez fue mi mayor reto a vencer, el único que me hizo ver que era una ninja fuerte, el nija del que me enamore a el, pero todo ha sido en vano escuche que murió, el murió y a manos de su hermano pequeño. **

**Herida no mucho solo unos rasguños y leves cortadas, dolor si y mucho pero en mi corazón, sin embargo soy parte de la escolta del emperador, y ante mis sentimientos personales debo cumplir mi misión.**

_La escolta se detiene frente a Tsunade y Sakura quienes curan a Naruto y Sasuke respectivamente._

Emperador: Tsunade te nombro nuevamente Hokage de La Aldea Oculta de La Hoja.

Tsunade: Mi señor acepto con honor su mandamiento.

Emperador: Tu Naruto Uzumaki eres leal a tus ideales, a tu familia, amigos y sobre todo a tu aldea, ¿te interesaría ser Ninja Imperial?

Naruto: Sería un honor –Todos se sorprenden y voltean de inmediato a ver a Naruto- pero no puedo, mi sueño es ser el siguiente Hokage después de la vieja, así que le digo que no.

Emperador: Ese pensamiento firme me agrada, es digno de un futuro Hokague. Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo en esta batalla demostraste ser digna discípula de Tsunade, es un honor tener médicos de tu nivel, espero poder contar con servicios tan prodigiosos cuando sea necesario en el palacio.

Sakura: Podrá contar con ello mi señor.

Emperador: En cuanto a ti Sasuke Uchiha, eres un traidor a tu aldea, un criminal internacional, un asesino sin escrúpulos, dime que debería hacer contigo como máxima autoridad.

Sasuke: Haga lo que le venga en gana.

**Todos quedan petrificados ante esa respuesta.**

Emperador: Bien de ser así te sentencio a la más grave de las penas TE SENTENCIO A MUERTE.

**El horror se dibuja en cara de todos, Sakura comienza a llorar en silencio y si bien desea correr a lado de Sasuke Tsunade la detiene por medio de un Jutsu, lo mismo pasa con Naruto quien es detenido por Kakashi, el emperador está apunto de decapitar a Sasuke cuando de pronto comienza a caer sangre de una mano….**

Emperador: Tu mi ninja más fiel, porque te has interpuesto en esta ejecución. CONTESTAME TSUKINO.

_Todos la miran una joven con la mano ensangrentada al detener la espada, ella se pone de pie deja verse sin la máscara ambu, su piel es blanca como la luna, su cabello es negro como la noche y largo que llega debajo de su cintura el cual solo esta sujeto con una coleta por un broche con la placa de ninja imperial que deja que algunos mechones rebeldes caigan en su rostro en el cual porta unos bellos ojos lilas, y en el que aun mantiene un leve maquillaje. Su uniforme es un pantalón ninja ajustado con una venda roja en su pierna izquierda la cual se cierra con otro borche imperial, un par de sandalias con un tacón pequeño y con una blusa estilo kimono de color negro con bordes rojos y un broche en el cierre del cuello este es diferente._

Tsukino: Mi señor, si ha de matar a alguien por esos delitos que sea a mi no a el.

Emperador: Tsukino miles de veces te dije que no eras culpable de eso.

Tsukino: No mi señor si es mi culpa, por favor deme muerte a mi se lo imploro.

Ella voltea hacia Sasuke y el lo puede ver ese ultimo broche no es el de la guardia imperial

Sasuke: Uchiha ese es el símbolo Uchiha.

_Ella voltea hacia el emperador y se pone el filo de la espada en el cuello se ha causado un leve herida_

Emperador: Tsukino mi niña no lo hagas_- retira la espada y la enfunda de nuevo-_ Perdonare su vida solo porque tu haz demostrado que no importa nada más que tu amor a tu familia el cual estará siempre presente, sin embargo también será tu responsabilidad rehabilitarlo entendido

Todos quedan sorprendidos ante esta declaración.

Tsukino: Gracias mi señor te lo agradezco en el alma.

Emperador: No mi niña, te obligamos a muchas cosas de niña no te obligare a romper tus promesas. UCHIHA

_Sasuke se pone de pie inmediatamente como si sus heridas importaran poco._

Emperador: ESTARÁS BAJO EL CUIDADO DE TSUKINO, PERO TE JURO QUE SI COMETES UN SOLO ERROR MÁS EN CONTRA DE LA ALDEA O DEL BIEN DE LAS NACIONES TOMARE TU VIDA Y LUEGO LA DE ELLA ENTENDIDO.

_Sasuke solo asienta y ve como el emperador hace una señal a los Kages para que le sigan, y asi los demás deben continuar con sus misiones de curar y de ayudar pero son Naruto y Sakura quienes se acercan a el y lo ayudan a sostenerse en pie._

Kakashi: Veo que haz cumplido tu promesa después de todo no Tsukino.

Tsukino: No lo hice solo porque lo prometí y bien lo sabes sensei

Naruto: No entiendo nada ¿tú la conoces Kakashi?

Sakura: Sasuke dinos ¿quién es ella?

Sasuke: Créeme es algo que quisiera saber también.

Kakashi: Es natural que no la recuerden.

Tsukino: Vaya que has crecido Sasu-chan.


	2. RECUERDOS DE LA LUNA

PROMESAS DE AMOR.

CAPITULO II

RECUERDOS DE LA LUNA

_Nadie puede creer como ha llamado a Sasuke incluso Sakura mira con cuidado al Uchiha _

Sasuke: Tu como

Kakashi: Vaya que eres lento Sasuke

_El la mira y de pronto un recuerdo llega a su mente_

_**Sasuke: Mamá he vuelto ¿mama? **_

_**Sasuke mira la sala ahí sentados su padre e Itachi de un lado de la mesa del otro una chica un año menor a Itachi 13 para ser exactos y un joven de aspecto fuerte, serio y con una paz infinita en el rostro, Mikoto lo toma de la mano y lo sienta a lado de ella.**_

_**Fugaku: Dime Yoru-San por qué quieres que mi hijo mayor y tu hermana se comprometan en matrimonio y aun más que ella viva en este techo aun antes de tener la edad necesaria.**_

_**Yoru: Veras ella si bien sabe pelear y es fuerte, necesita entrenar más pero mientras este en el núcleo de nuestra familia y bajo la protección y consentimientos de mi abuelo no se hará mas fuerte por eso deseo que viva bajo tu cuidado y que entrene en esta aldea.**_

_**Fugaku: Entiendo eso pero dime que te hace creer que aceptare a cualquier persona en mi hogar.**_

_**Yoru: Mira Uchiha no me agrada dejar aquí a mi hermana menor sin embargo son ordenes de mi padre y con esto veras que no se trata de cualquier persona.**_

_**Fugaku toma una caja de madera que le entrega Yoru la abre con calma y al ver su interior ve un rollo con un sello el cual hace que el patriarca de los Uchihas se sorprenda, lee detenidamente el contenido y con una sonrisa en el rostro lo guarda.**_

_**Fugaku: Bien me he equivocado, este es un trato conveniente para ambas familias acepto el trato.**_

_**Yoru: Bien la ceremonia de compromiso se realizara en dos años, siempre y cuando Tsukino se haya hecho más fuerte que es una condición para esto entendido Uchiha.**_

_**Fugaku: Tenlo por hecho, bien Itachi de momento te presento a tu novia Tsukino K….**_

_**Itachi: Padre te haz vuelto loco ella es una niña no me interesa**_

_**Tsukino: A mi menos me agrada la idea baka **_

_**Yoru: Tsukino compórtate no es manera de hablar asi a tu novio**_

_**Tsukino: Hermano se que tu estas en contra de esto por favor no me dejes aquí**_

_**Yoru: No estoy feliz con la idea pero con lo sucedido debes ser la mujer más fuerte de nuestra familia y dar honor.**_

_**Tsukino comienza a llorar y su hermano la abraza le da un beso en la mejilla y la tapa con su capa **_

_**Yoru: Cuando nos extrañes cúbrete con ella y recuerda es para el honor de nuestra familia**_

_**Itachi queda en silencio Fugaku y Mikoto acompañan a Yoru a la salida y Tsukino queda en el suelo llorando en un modo que Itachi también derrama unas cuantas lagrimas de pronto Tsukino siente unas pequeñas manos abrazándola **_

_**Sasuke: No llores, yo voy a ser tu hermano si, pero no llores**_

_**Tsukino: Gracias pequeño**_

_**Sasuke: Me llamo sasuke**_

_**Tsukino: Te puedo llamar Sasu-chan?**_

_**Sasuke: Si, si tu me dejas llamarte….**_

_Sasuke apenas se mueve pero de su boca salen unas palabras_

Sasuke: ane-san

Naruto: Que como?

Sakura: Kakashi sensei que pasa

Kakashi: Ella es Tsukino Uchiha

Sakura: Como es la hermana de Sasuke

Sasuke: Es mi hermana por ley ella era la esposa de Itachi

Naruto: Como es posible pensé que Itachi mato a todo tu clan

Tsukino: En cierto modo no era Uchiha, solo me presentaron asi en la aldea cuando se fingio una ceremonia de bodas cuando cumpli 15 años e Itachi 16

Sakura: Kakashi sensei como pudo ser posible era una niña

Kakashi: Fue una orden que no podíamos negarnos pero dime Sasuke no recuerdas nada mas?

Sasuke: Recuerdo su compromiso solamente el resto no.

Tsukino: Es natural que no lo recuerdes pero no te preocupes en su tiempo te contare la historia.

_Tsunade se pone frente a ellos y grita a todos su ninjas_

Tsunade: Es hora de volver a nuestro hogar tomen sus cosas, lleven a nuestros difuntos y volvamos, en cuanto a ustedes –_Mira a Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke- _Preparense a tener tiempo en equipo ya que una condición para que Uchiha viva es que vivan bajo la misma casa al cuidado de Tsukino quien por cuestiones que están fuera de mis manos será la encargada de administrar y cuidar los bienes del clan Uchiha hasta que crea que Sasuke es capaz de vivir sin su supervisión.

Sasuke: Entiendo que mi hermana se haga cargo, pero vivir con el Baka de Naruto es mucho

Naruto: Pense que te daba felicidad (finge llorar)

Sakura: Y ahí van de nuevo (los mira con una leve sonrisa)

Tsunade: Bien que tu hermana decida sin embargo regresas a entrenar con ellos entendido

Sakura: Pero Sensei yo por que debo vivir con –sonrojada- Sasuke y Naruto en la misma casa

Tsunade: Veras Sakura esto es por que Tsukino es una Medico Ninja Imperial especializada en sellos demoniacos y trasformación del chakra negativo es decir lo purifica a un nivel que si un demonio lo toca muere en el instante y quiero que aprendas esa técnica, claro esto es a petición mia Tsukino

Tsukino: No veo problema con ella además necesitare quien vigile a Sasu-chan mientras analizo como dormir de manera profunda al Kyubi de Uzumaqui, y a lo que se la única persona que ha sido capaz de controlar el sello maldito de Sasu-chan es ella.

Sasuke: Y como sabes eso, solo lo sabíamos ella y yo.

Tsuknio: Lo miro en sus ojos son como la luna que llama al mar.

Sakura: -Pensamiento- Solo ella y yo, era algo de los dos, no no me puede pasar esto es que ¿aun amo a sasuke?

Sasuke: Que idioteces dices

Tsukino: (Le propina un golpe en la cabeza) Que hayas crecido no te da derecho a hablarme asi, por lo que me respetas o me las pagas, además (Pensamiento – Me recordaste cuando tu hermano decía lo mismo) tengo que ir con el emperador asi que prepárate que regreso y llevaras las cosas de Sakura a la Villa

Naruto: Y las mias también

Sasuke: Ni lo sueñes baka

Sakura: Yo puedo llevar mis cosas

Tsukino: Se callan y hacen lo que les ordeno Sakura cura a Sasuke y Naruto a un nivel que puedan llegar a la aldea, Sasuke me importa un bledo que no te haya visto en años me obedeces y tomas las cosas de Sakura la llevas a la Villa y por mal humorado llevas las de Naruto también

Naruto: Gracias Ane-san

Tsukino: Aun no termino tu Naruto ayudaras a llevar a los heridos en especial un chica su nombre es Hinata la atendí ayer pero aun esta inconciente asi que la llevaras con sumo cuidado y luego en la aldea la llevaras a la Villa ahí me hare cargo de su recuperación al menos hasta urificar su cuerpo entendido

Todos: Si Ane-San

Tsukino: Asi me gusta -camina hacia la caravana imperial-

Kakashi: Vaya si que dejo de ser la niña de ese entonces, me da miedo, bueno no por nada es guardia imperial, es bueno tener de nuevo a mi mejor ayudante

_Mientras en una caravana de ninjas que ya ha partido se hayan Gaara Temari y Kankuro._

Temari: Creo que lo debimos entregar

Kankuro: Nos traerá problemas el emperador pidió paz hermano

Gaara: Nadie dira nada de el hasta que sea el momento entendido

Temari: Me da lastima creo, esconderse de esta manera

Gaara: El amor es lo que lo esta ayudando

¿?: Princesa, princesa

Temari: Esta agonizando

Gaara: Sera mejor llevarlo pronto a la aldea a que se recupere.

_En Konoha, los ninjas han vuelto, se preparan funerales de honor y es una gran pena, por otro lado en la Villa Uchiha esta siendo reparada una mansión y dos casas mas pequeñas, cosa que si bien a muchos no les gusto la vuelta de Sasuke si la de su hermana los mas jóvenes no sabían por que pero no cuestionaban ayudaban a la reparación, el equipo Taka Karin Suiguetsu y Jugo vivirían ahí pero no saldrían de esa casa que adaptaba Tsukino y Tsunade puesto que seria una prisión comoda la sentencia era de un 3 años Karin casi muere de un paro cardiaco pero mas al saber que no estaría cerca de Sasuke, por su parte Naruto se olvido de sus heridas y cuidaba celosamente de Hinata que aun no recibia la noticia de la muerte de su primo, Sai al saber que no entrenaría mas con Sakura y Naruto fue asignado al equipo del fallecido Neji e Ino lo animaba a su modo. Por su parte Sakura no se separaba de Sasuke ordenes eran ordenes y si bien Sasuke no quería al principio lo fue aceptando paulatinamente._

Sasuke: Dime Sakura, cual fue la razón por la que te hiciste discípula de Tsunade

Sakura: Para dejar de ser una niña débil.

Sasuke: Solo fue eso o había algo mas?

Sakura: Si había algo mas

Sasuke: Dime que era

Sakura: Naruto, no quería que el siguiera ayudándome siempre, era momento de que me hiciera fuerte.

Sasuke: Hmp

Tsukino: Sakura Tsunade- sama te busca ve con ella yo me quedo con el

Sakura: De acuerdo _– Se aleja rápidamente-_

Tsukino: Sasu-chan

Sasuke: Que quieres

Tsukino: Si no le dices lo que sientes ella se puede ir como se va una flor de cerezo en el viento

Sasuke: No se de que hablas

Tsukino: Eres igual a el

Ssuke: ¿ Como dices?

Tsukino: Eres igual a Ita no les gusta decir sus sentimientos

Sakura: He vuelto

Tsukino: Que bueno, anda ve con sasuke y traigan agua y leña que la mansión aun no tiene agua ni calefacción

Sasuke: Vamos Sakura que esta mujer es capaz de dejarnos a la intemperie

Sakura: Sasuke no digas tonterías

_Sasuke toma de la mano a Sakura y la levanta luego se la lleva asi cosa que la hace sonrojar y _

Pensamiento Sasuke: Que calida esta su mano, y su aroma es delicioso, rayos que estoy pensando no Ane-san no puede tener la razón, yo no siento amor por Sakura, Mierda Ane-San jamas dijo amor, no yo no me puedo estar enamorando.

_Tsukino esta sentada en el pasto viendo alejar a Sasuke y Sakura y comienza a recordar:_

_**Itachi: Que haces aquí es demasiado tarde no crees**_

_**Tsukino: Eso no te importa **_

_**Itachi: Que te propones escondiéndote aquí**_

_**Tsukino: No me escondo entreno baka**_

_**Itachi: Tu vamos solo vete no tienes mucha fuerza, tienes poca habilidad no se como papa acepto que nos comprometieran eres una mocosa**_

_**Tsukino: Eso no es cierto tu eres el débil**_

_**Itachi: Mas vale que dejes de entrenar no me casare contigo**_

_**Tsukino: Yo tampoco me casare contigo por tonto y arrogante**_

_**Itachi: Si sere tonto pero no soy débil como tu y arrogante es natural no hay chica que no me desee pero mírate tu eres una enana, no tienes mucha fuerza y vistes como chico no eres nada bonita.**_

_**Itachi volteo al no recibir respuesta volteo y vio que Tsukino lloraba y corria la lago, si el tenia razón en muchas cosas Tsukino era fuerte, pero no al nivel de un ninja como Itachi, enana si pero su edad lo justificaba, vestir como chico, no era mentira tampoco pero ella lo hacia por que escondia algo, ella llego a casa del patriarca de los Uchihas ahí se encerro en su habitación no bajo a cenar, Itachi esperaba verla y disculparse.**_

_**Itachi: Sasuke de donde vienes**_

_**Sasuke. Estaba buscando a Ane-san pero no esta**_

_**Mikoto: No se preocupen la enviaron en una misión no regresara hasta dentro de una semana.**_

_**Sasuke: Yo quería ir con ella **_

_**Mikoto: No te preocupes hijo ella te llevara la próxima vez anda ve y juega un rato necesito hablar con tu hermano.**_

_**Sasuke: Esta bien mama –sale del lugar.**_

_**Mikoto: Itachi no se que le dijiste o que le hiciste pero ten en cuenta que ella esta obligada aquí no esta por su propio gusto, y recuerda que si bien tu no te interesas en ella no quiero que la lastimes tampoco entendido**_

_**Itachi: Madre yo le dije que….**_

_**Mikoto: No me digas nada solo piensa entendido**_

_**Asi pasaron 5 dias Itachi esperaba el regreso de Tsukino para poder disculparse pero de pronto le dieron una misión de 6 meses es decir regresaría hasta el cumpleaños de ella, si bien no le agradaba la idea de irse asi sabría que en ese tiempo no estaría con ella peleando y se fue, a su regreso dejo el informe correspondiente y volvia a su casa cuando se detuvo en un prado y vio a una joven de 1.55 aproximadamente cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, usaba unas sandalias con un ligero tacon, una falda negra con toques violetas, asi como una licra en sus piernas esta de color rosa, y una blusa tipo quimono con detalles violetas,con una figura de escultura el quedo prendado, cuando esa chica da la vuelta y lo ve el queda sorprendido era ella su prometida su niña de 13 años pronto cumplria 14 se acerco **_

_**Itachi: Hola que haces aquí**_

_**Tsukino: Espero a alguien**_

_**Itachi: No era necesario ya hiba a casa**_

_**Tsukino: Ja yo por ti eso seria suerte para ti. Mira esta haya me voy adiós**_

_**Itachi: Que eso no eres mi prometida no debes salir con nadie**_

_**Tsukino: Nadie dijo que no podía además dijiste que no te casarías nunca "con una enana, sin mucha fuerza y que no es nada bonita."**_

_**Las palabras dejaron al mayor de los Uchihas sin aliento, el lo había dicho, menudo idiota se sentía en ese momento, solo la vio darse la media vuelta e ir corriendo en dirección a un chico alto el cual le entregaba un pergamino a lo cual ella regalaba una sonrisa.**_

_**Itachi:- Pensamiento- Tu mocosa como pudiste cambiar asi como asi, dios eres hermosa, que no no puedo estar pesando eso mejor me largo a casa.**_

_**El retorno a su casa paso una semana y el la veía por las mañanas preparando el desayuno junto a Mikoto si bien no decía nada quedaba enbobado mirándola**_

_**Sasuke: Hermanoooo hermanoooooo**_

_**Itachi: ¿? Perdón que quieres sasuke**_

_**Sasuke: Llevo asi un rato que te pasa por que ves asi a Ane-San**_

_**Itachi: Es que se ve diferente**_

_**Sasuke: Si mama le ayudo **_

_**Itachi: Mama? **_

_**Sasuke: Si al dia siguiente que regreso de su misión le dijo a mama que si la podía acompañar a comprar ropa y cosas de niñas, mama me hizo ir a la fuerza pero estuvo muy feliz con Ane-san**_

_**Itachi: Y sabes quien es el chico con el que ha salido**_

_**Sasuke: Quieres decir Tanou-san?**_

_**Itachi:Si el –con que el nombre de ese imbécil es Tanou-**_

_**Sasuke: Es el compañero de equipo de Ane-san novio de su amiga Kaori**_

_**Itachi: Entonces ella no sale con el**_

_**Sasuke: No bueno si en las misiones que les dan pero casi siempre ella se va a entrenar sola en el lago.**_

_**Itachi: Ya veo**_

_**Tsukino: Sasu-chan me acompañas debo ir por leña **_

_**Sasuke: No tenomos gas?**_

_**Mikoto: No creo que haya después de que entrenaste con el ¿no lo crees? Pero por que no vas con Itachi el podrá ayudarte mas Tsukino **_

_**Itachi: Ven vamos muévete o mama nos dejara sin cena**_

_**Tsukino: No me toques **_

_**Itachi la toma de la mano y salen al bosque en el camino el le toma mas fuerte de la mano para que ella no se suelte, ella por su parte tiene un sonrojo el cual ha ocultado con mechones de su cabello**_

_**Itachi: -Pensamiento- Tienes un olor agradable, tu mano se siente muy fina, y rayos te ves linda, no debo parar no puedo pero tu provocas esto**_

_**Tsukino: -Pensamiento- Sigue igual tonta tonta tonta me enamore de el y el ni se da cuenta de que estoy aquí.**_

_El retorno de una pelirosa y de un moreno sacan a Tsuki de su pensamiento y los tres vuelven al su casa al otro dia Tsukino se va dejando a Sasuke a cargo de Sakura los cuales regresan al prado _

Sakura: Sasuke no debes entrenar hoy, Naruto vendrá mañana y podras iniciar con el.

Sakura: El dobe regresa, que tal su amiga

Sakura: Pues Hinata esta bien recibió la noticia de la muerte de Neji y casi recayó de no ser por Naruto, el es un amor

Sasuke: Hmp por que lo dices

Sakura: El se quedara con ella como su novio en medio de todo se le declaro

Sasuke: Dime Sakura tu tienes pareja aquí

Sakura: No y no lo deseo –Mentira-

Sasuke: Sakura –Rayos se lo digo o no- Cuidado

Un árbol hiba a caer ensima de ella el la toma en sus brazos y la aleja de ahí ella queda sonrojada no sabe que decir.

Sakura: Gracias Sasuke

Sasuke: Mientras estes conmigo no te pasara nada

El la sigue teniendo en un abrazo que ella anhelaba el no lo nota ya que esta concentrado en saber que paso a lo lejos una sombre observa todo

¿?: No ese no es Itachi Uchiha pero no importa practicar con ellos.


	3. CONSEJOS DE LA LUNA

PROMESAS DE AMOR

CAPITULO III

CONSEJOS DE LA LUNA

_Sasuke está abrazando a Sakura el ya ha tomado conciencia de eso pero finge no saber lo que hace, le agrada estar asi con ella su pelirosa si el está en conflicto se da cuenta que se siente atraído por ella sin embargo no se atreve a decírselo, Sakura se suelta de ese abrazo y el odia ese momento_

Sakura: Sera mejor volver debo revisar una cosas con Ane-san

Sasuke: Hmp me quedare junto a ti no sea que otro árbol intente matarte

Sakura: Ya te dije no soy débil Sauke

Sasuke: Pero eres una molestia –_mi molestia-_

Sakura: Tu jamas cambiaras anda vámonos

_Ambos regresan a la aldea en el camino Sakura para en un puesto de helados y al no hayar su cartera Sasuke paga sin decir nada luego siguen caminando hasta llegar al mercado donde compran encargos de Tsukino para iniciar el tratamiento de Naruto, Sasuke las cargas sin decir nada_

Ino: Frentona que hacen aquí

Sakura: Hola Cerda venimos por unas flores para Hinata

Ino: Ella como se encuentra

Sakura:Triste pero Naruto esta con ella

Ino: Si lo creo Ten Ten esta peor no se mueve de su casa hoy la vere

Sakura: En cuanto pueda también ire

Ino: Oye Sasuke que haces tu te vez bien asi pareces el esposo de Sakura

Sakura: -Apenada- Ino cerda que cosas dices

Ino: Solo digo que parecen ser una linda pareja

Sasuke: Es natural que se vea asi conmigo y Sakura no hay quien pueda verse mejor.

_Sakura e Ino quedan impactadas ante esas palabras, simples sencillas pero wuau dios las ayude el dice que si es pareja de Sakura, el sale de la tienda _

Ino: En que momento se hicieron novios Sakura

Sakura: No jamas me ha dicho nada

Ino: Entonces se te acaba de declarar

Sakura: No creo para el sigo siendo una molestia

Ino: Sakura no pienses asi el se comporta como un idiota no tengas cuidado

_Sakura salio de la tienda no se dirigió la palabra con Sasuke al llegar Tsukino no estaba dejo una nota indicando que hicieran la cena a lo cual Sakura se apuro y se metio a la cocina mientras Sasuke la esperaba en la sala _

Sasuke: -Pensamiento- Huele bien se nota que Sakura se ha convertido en una mujer, es bella, fuerte, una mujer digna de un Uchiha, rayos la amo pero no puedo decirle no es fácil ¿que hago?

Sakura: -Pensamiento- Sigo siendo una molestia para ti no cambia nada, maldición Sasuke te amo pero no se si tu a mi, no se por que dijiste eso en la tienda de Ino dios dime que hacer

Ambos: -Pensamiento- Ya se le preguntare a Ane-san

_En otra parte de la aldea_

Naruto: Hinata Neji te quería demsiado y quería que fueras feliz

Hinata: Lo se pero el era como mi hermano mayor

Naruto: Entiendo como te sientes Hinata pero de quien no me puedo imaginar como se siente es Ten Ten

Hinata: Ella no pudo estar con el al final, escuche que ha pedido a Tsunade-sama salir de la aldea un tiempo.

Naruto: Esperemos todos puedan curar sus heridas, en su cuerpo y su alma.

Hinata: Naruto recuerdas a la hermana de Sasuke-san?

Naruto: Si Tsukino-chan, esta en la villa Uchiha porque Hina-chan?

Hinata: Por que cuando mi padre escucho su nombre, me dijo que era bueno que la única persona honorable de ese clan retornara, y me pidió que la tratara con mucho respeto.

Naruto: Hay algo Hina-chan algo que los viejos no nos dicen de ella, se alegran mucho al escuchar su nombre pero nadie nos cuenta nada de su pasado, y el teme no recuerda nada.

Hinata: Sabes siento que ella tiene una tristeza tan grande como la de Ten Ten pero lo esconde

Naruto: No te preocupes ella esta ocupada ayudando a reformar al teme y creo que intenta unir al teme con Sakura-chan

Hinata: Pero si el es de piedra

Naruto: Tal vez no se muera por Sakura como me muero yo por ti pero, algo se traman esos dos.

_Con Sakura y Sasuke_

Sakura: Sasuke estas despierto? Sasuke

Sasuke: Ya molestia que quieres solo estaba tomando una ducha

_Sakura mira a Sasuke quien esta con el cabello mojado, con una camiseta y un pijama que dejan ver su musculatura cosa que Sakura en cierto modo disfruta_

Sakura: Yo. Yo te estoy llamando por que ya esta la cena

Sasuke: Hmp solo era eso que molesto, pero bueno sirve la cena anda

Sakura: A no Uchiha yo cocine tu sirves

Sasuke: Que me haz dicho tu eres la mujer

Sakura: Y la invitada tu eres el anfitrión asi que sirves mientras me ducho también entendido

Sasuke: Tu ninguna mujer me reta

Sakura: Pues te topaste conmigo

_Sakura sale de la cocina y deja a Sasuke siriviendo la cena a regañadientes. Cenaron sin ningún contratiempo, Sasuke se quedo dormido sin notar que Sakura estaba en el patio mirando al cielo._

Tsukino: Que miras Sakura, estas pensativa

Sakura: Ane-san lo siento es que nada

Tsukino: Anda dimelo

Sakura: Es solo que creo que aun amo a Sasuke

Tsukino: jeje no lo crees lo amas eso se nota a lo lejos

Sakura: Pero no se si yo le intereso es tan tan

Tsukino: Frio, terco, necio?

Sakura: Si como lo sabes

Tsukino: Sakura te dire lo mismo que me dijo Mikoto-san en ese tiempo.

_**Mikoto: Una mujer que intente amar a un Uchiha debe ser paciente como el sol, por que son mas frios que un tempano y para llegar a su corazón hay que ser paciente.**_

Sakura: Entonces tu si amaste a Itachi?

Tsukino: Despues de un tiempo si pero el no mostraba interés en mi.

Sakura: Que paso dime por favor como hiciste con Itachi

Tsukino: Nada la verdad al inicio no estaba enamorada de Ita-kun pero después no se algo paso entre nosotros. Pero bueno voy a ver al equipo de Sasuke tengo que ver a Jugo y purificar su sello.

Sakura: Esta bien, ire adentro

_Sakura entro a la casa y se quedó dormida en uno de los puff, Sasuke quien había despertado con un poco de sed bajo y en la sala vio como dormia Sakura, el se acerco y le beso la mejilla_

Sasuke: -Pensamiento- Aun no te lo puedo decir Sakura estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, te amo y deseo que seas mi mujer, solo mía, pero aun debo recuperar mi honor para que cuando tengamos una familia, rayos quiero que tengamos una familia, dame un tiempo Sakura.

_Sasuke cubrió a Sakura con una manta y la dejo dormir, cuando ella despertó se levanto, preparo el desayuno y fue a la habitación de Sasuke, el no se encontraba ahí, pensó lo peor, pero lo encontró en la sala de entrenamiento._

Sakura: Vaya que no puedes avisar pensé que te habias ido

Sasuke: Estabas tan dormida que no quise molestarte

Sakura: Lo siento, pero ya está listo el desayuno después tengo que entrenar asi que me tendrás que acompañar debo ir al lago

Sasuke: Por que ahí?

Sakura: Es un entrenamiento para que pueda purificar pero primero debo meditar

Sasuke: Esta bien pero espero que lo hagas bien

Sakura: Solo ven a desayunar y ya

_Ambos desayunaron, Sakura subio a su habitación para cambiarse, asi entro Tsukino a la casa,_

Tsukino: Sasu-chan no me digas que no fuiste con Sakura

Sasuke: Hmp se subio a preparar quiere ir a meditar al lago

Tsukino: Me parece bien, espero puedas decir lo que sientes por fin

Sasuke: No se de que me hablas

Tsukino: Sasuke no mantengas ningún secreto de acuerdo, es difícil hacerlo

Sasuke: Lo dices por experiencia

Tsukino: Solo te lo digo

_Entra Sakura, Sasuke la mira y no puede evitar admirarla no solo era bella, ahora era toda una ninja._

Sakura: Bien nos vamos

Sasuke: Esta bien

Tsukino: Vayan con cuidado

_Tsukino subio a una habitación, ahí encontró una vieja caja llena de objetos ahí había una pluma con su nombre gravado, ella lo miro y comenzó a recordar_

_**Era un día nevado, afuera todo era color blanco, hacia frio, ella baja a la sala ahí se encuentra Mikoto y Sasuke**_

_**Mikoto: Hoy llevare a Sasuke a comprar unas cosas en la siguiente aldea ya que al inicar la primavera iniciara su entrenamiento como ninja**_

_**Tsukino: Eee si me parece bien yo estaré aquí**_

_**Mikoto: Por cierto, hay un sobre para ti lo deje en el recibidor**_

_**Tsukino: Esta bien**_

_**Mikoto y Sasuke se fueron y ella quedo ahí en la gran mansión Uchiha, tomo el sobre y ahí había una cantidad de dinero y una nota –FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AHORA ERES TODA UNA SHOUJU TE QUIERO PAPA- ella dejo la nota en el recibidor tomo el dinero y salio, camino todo el dia comio algo en el mercado, luego regreso y subio a su habitación se acostó en su futon y se quedo dormida, el atardecer era hermoso y destacaba mas por la nieve asi llego el anochecer, Tsukino despertó y había un olor un olor a casa? Ella bajo corriendo en la mesa del comedor encontró su plato favorita Pollo Teriyaki su bebida favorita jugo de fresas con kiwi**_

_**Itachi: Hola**_

_**Tsukino: Imbecil me asustaste **_

_**Itachi: Vamos todavía que cocino para ti me insultas asi**_

_**Tsukino: Tu lo hiciste?**_

_**Itachi: -Se acerca y le besa la mejilla- Feliz cumpleaños torpe**_

_**Tsukino: Como lo supiste **_

_**Itachi: Vi la nota en el recibidor, la verdad no lo sabia y cuando la vi pensé que era la ocasión perfecta**_

_**Tsukino: Perfecta para que**_

_**Itachi: Mira ya son 8 meses desde que llegaste aquí, y al inicio no quería estar cerca de ti, no me gustabas, pero con el tiempo me demostraste fuerza, eres independiente, eres hermosa y –Itachi se sonroja y mira hacia un lado- Tsukino quieres ser mi novia?**_

_**Tsukino se queda con la boca abierta Itachi Uchiha el chico que le gusto desde que lo vio, del cual se enamoro después, al cual oculto sus sentimientos siendo ruda y terca, le decía que quería ser su novio**_

_**Tsukino: Yo yo –lo abraza de su cuello a lo que el corresponde-**_

_**Itachi: Lo debo tomar como un si?**_

_**Tsukino: No suelta el abrazo es un si para Itachi el la separa un poco y deposita en sus manos un paquete esta envuelto en un papel de arroz color azul cielo y un liston lila, ella lo abre y ve su contenido una fina pluma color rosa con su nombre escrito y el símbolo Uchiha**_

_**Tsukino: Es hermosa**_

_**Itachi: Usala cuando hagas tu examen ambu, -ella lo mira impresionado- no me mires asi me lo dijeron unos compañeros, que era digno de la prometida de un Uchiha tu valor de aspirar a Ambu **_

_**Tsukino: Mi valor?**_

_**Itachi: Torpe, no dejan que muchas mujeres presenten la prueba, pero tu no eres una mujer común**_

_**Tsukino: Tonto**_

_**Itachi: Anda vamos a cenar que tu novio no hizo la cena en vano, además te hice tempura de chocolate y te compre un pastel de fresas **_

_**Ambos cenaron aquella noche, si bien no era el cumpleaños con su familia si con el Itachi su novio.**_

_Ella guardo la pluma y decidio ir con Tsunade ya que había llegado un mensaje de Gaara y según tenia que ver con ella también, por otro lado Naruto y Hinata van caminando por la aldea ya había pasado mas de un mes desde que volvieron, Ten Ten había viajado a la aldea oculta de la niebla, Ino era oficialmente la novia de Sai, Neji había ido a la aldea de la arena para escoltar a Gara pretexto era para ver a Temari._

Hinata: Y dime Naruto haz entrenado con Sasuke

Naruto: Si, pero creo que no nos hemos recuperado de todo

Hinata: Ya veo y dime como lo haz notado

Naruto: Pues si Sakura-chan esta cerca el entrena sin problemas pero si no esta el es débil

Hinata: Y Sakura que ha dicho a esto?

Naruto: No dice nada ella parece estar muy concentrada en su entrenamiento

Hinata: Si Sasuke no le dice que siente por ella, ella lo olvidara

Naruto: Ya se lo he dicho

Hinata: Y que te respondio

Naruto: Pues el

_**Golpe y persecución **_

_**Sasuke: Tu que preguntas esas idioteces**_

_**Naruto: No lo pregunto lo afirmo tu quieres a sakura- tono burlon-**_

_**Sasuke: Tu no te metas donde no te llaman **_

_**Naruto: Sasuke el festival de otoño se acerca **_

_**Sasuke: Y eso que?**_

_**Naruto: Puedes decirle ahí **_

_**Sasuke: Te dije que no te metas**_

_**Sasuke intenta golpear a Naruto y lo persigue sin parar.**_

Naruto: Y eso es lo que paso

Hinata: Y te dio alcance

Naruto: No por ahora –con miedo- pero cuando lo haga me mata

Hinata: Vamos no es para tanto

Naruto: Lo dices por que me amas Hina-chan

_Los dos se dan un tierno beso y continúan en su paseo, mientras que en la oficina de Tsunade_

Tsunade: Y que crees que pasara al haberlo traido aquí

Gara: El se ha recuperado y desea establecerse de nuevo en la villa

Tsunade: Esto afectara a toda la aldea con uno era suficiente pero dos?

Gara: Yo respaldare esa decisión

Shizune: Lo siento, pero ya esta aquí Tsukino

Tsunade: Esperemos a que traigan a Naruto y a Sasuke

_Mientras que en el lago Sakura medita Sasuke la mira y se acerca a ella_

Sasuke: Sakura quiero hablar contigo

Sakura: Dime que pasa Sasuke

Sasuke: -Vamos no soy cobarde si el idiota de Naruto le pudo decir a HInata- Sakura quiero que vayas conmigo al festival de otoño

Sakura: Pero Sasuke yo por que, además por que me lo pides ahora eso es en tres semanas

Sasuke: Por que quiero que vayas conmigo no con nadie mas

Sakura: Mira Uchiha que te tenga que vigilar no implica que me ordenes

Sasuke: Sakura no quiero que nadie se te acerque

Sakura: Y eso a que se debe si puedo saberlo por que no soy una cosa entiendes

Sasuke: Por que quiero que seas mia, solo mia, mi mujer, quiero que te conviertas en una Uchiha

_Sakura ha quedado sorprendida ante esta declaración, Sasuke Uchiha le esta diciendo que quiere que ella sea su esposa eso es lo que soño desde su niñez es todo lo que deseo_

Sakura: Sasuke si quiero ir contigo al festival

_Sasuke se acerca a Sakura la toma de la barbilla y la besa, el necesitaba besarla ella ya sabia que era solo de el, Sakura corresponde el beso y lo abraza al cuello, el la toma en brazos y la lleva hasta la mansión, había una cosa mas que faltaba para que fuera completamente suya, Sasuke siguió besándola ella se dejaba llevar por ese deseo ambos se tumbaron en la cama de el, el la beso en el cuello y ella lo abrazaba y esto continuo hasta que ambos se despojaron de sus ropas, ambos contemplaron sus cuerpos, si bien el disfruta el paisaje, ella se apena es su primera vez, pero el hace que lo olvide llevándola al camino del placer de la manera mas tierna, llegando asi al extasis, después ambos quedan dormidos._

_Unos golpes se escuchan en la puerta principal, esto despierta al Uchiha, ve a su Sakura dormida, la deja a un lado y rápidamente se viste baja y abre la puerta_

Sasuke: Que ocurre

X: Por ordenes de Tsunade-sama deben ir usted y Haruno a su oficina Uzumaki ya esta en camino

Sasuke: Entiendo-Sube a su habitación- Sakura, Sakura

Sakura: mmmm que pasa

Sasuke: Anda levántate nos ha llamado con urgencia Tsunade

Sakura: Queee –se recuerda lo sucedido- si si bajo pronto

_Ya todos reunidos en la oficina de Tsunade se miran en silencio hasta que la suprema inicia su charla_

Tsunade: Bien los he hecho venir con la finalidad de comunicarles algo que creo le incumbe

Naruto: Dinos vieja tiene que ver con que Gara este aquí

Gara: Si Naruto he traido a alguien que me pidió ayuda para volver aquí

Sasuke: Y que tiene que ver ese alguien con nosotros

Sakura: Si bien todos los que conocemos murieron o regresaron a batalla no nos imaginamos quien puede ser.

Tsukino: Y aun mas que hago yo aquí hace años que no vivía en esta villa, mi responsabilidad es Sasu-cah

Tsunade: Shizune hazlo pasar

¿?: Hola a todos…..


	4. LA LUNA QUE BRILLA EN OTOÑO

PROMESAS DE AMOR.

CAPITULO IV

LA LUNA QUE BRILLA EN OTOÑO

_Todos se miraron nadie podía creer lo que veian era_

Sasuke: Itachi

Naruto: El el muriooo

Sakura: Sasuke nos lo confirmo

Naruto; Acaso es un zombi?

Tsunade: Uno no Naruto no es un Zombi, segundo si murió pero por medio de un Jutsu especial el volvió a la vida aunque muy grave

Gara: Despues de que acabo la guerra lo encontré y me pidió ayuda y crei que podemos darle una oportunidad

Itachi: Se que esto es difícil para ustedes, deseo poder tener una vida en paz

Sasuke: Yo no lo se, después de todo lo que paso

Sakura: Es tu hermano Sasuke confían en el

Naruto: Yo acepto darte la oportunidad pero te vigilare de cerca

Sasuke: Esta bien pero me imagino que estará en vigilancia como yo

Tsunade: Eso tenlo por seguro Tsukino quiero que te hagas cargo

Tsukino: No lo are

Tsunade: Por que

Tsukino: Mi misión era Sasuke no el, órdenes del emperador

Itachi: Y desde cuando te volviste tan obediente al emperador

Tsukino: Desde el dia que volvi al palacio con un niño inconsciente en mis brazos y

_Ella salió rápidamente, Sakura puedo ver las lagrimas en sus ojos la quiso seguir pero Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y se lo impidió _

Gara: Es hora que nos expliques cosas de ese tiempo Uchiha

Sakura: Dinos por que Tsukino-san se fue asi

Sasuke: Hermano que paso ese dia y por que no la recuerdo por completo

Itachi: Veran entre ella y yo…. _Comienza a recordar_

_**Priamevera y dos años después de que su padre acordó el compromiso, la ceremonia de compromiso se llevo con calma y se acordó la fecha de la boda, la siguiente primavera cuando el cumpliera 16 y ella 15 nadie objeto eso, el dia llego sin preámbulos el bajo la veria en el templo, hiba vestido con un kimono ceremonial en color negro y en la espalada el símbolo Uchiha, en el templo estaba Mikoto, Fufaku y su pequeño hermano**_

_**Sacerdotisa: La novia esta aquí pronto iniciaremos la ceremonia**_

_**Yoru entro de la mano de una mujer que era la madre de Tsukino su nombre era Sora, luego entraron otros dos hombres, estos uno de ellos fue presentado como el hermano mayor de todos su nombre era Taiyo y el que seguía apenas un año menor su nombre era Kumo, asi se presentaron y se acomodaron para la entrada de Tsukino con su padre el nombre de su padre era Okami, ella hiba ataviada con un Kimono totalmente blanco, era un vestido tradicional, la ceremonia se llevo a cabo, hubo un breve recepción en la villa Uchiha, y después de eso **_

_**Mikoto: Bien ahora están casados asi que Fugaku hablara con ustedes.**_

_**Fugaku: Itachi a partir de hoy eres responsable de ella, y espero que pronto puedas traer a este mundo un heredero digno de la familia**_

_**Itachi: Padre, me are cargo de Tsukino pero el heredero lo dejaremos por ahora**_

_**Fugaku:Por que dices eso**_

_**Tsukino: Por que ahora soy ambu y tendre una serie de misiones un tiempo, un heredero impediría que las cumpla, lo siento pero mi deber de ninja es primero**_

_**Itachi: Asi es padre no será por ahora**_

_**Sin mas dejaron la sala y se fueron a su habitación, el tiempo paso y si bien Itachi era feliz teniendo como esposa a su "torpe" no lo era con sus misiones**_

_**Tskino: Dime hoy te noto raro te pasa algo**_

_**Itachi: Torpe ven aquí- la abraza- prométeme que si un dia hago algo indebido tomaras a Sasuke y te lo llevaras de aquí**_

_**Tsukino: Que cosas dices **_

_**Itachi: Solo promételo**_

_**Tsukino: Lo prometo Ita-kun**_

_**Ambos se besaron, era un beso diferente un beso lleno de amor y pasión esa noche el no podía resistirlo ella seria completamente su esposa y asi lo hizo, los días pasaron, hasta ese día Tsukino regresaba de una misión que si bien no era difícil tampoco era para una Ambu, ella noto algo raro en la villa entro a la casa principal sintió el aire de la muerte, ahí se encontraban los cadáveres de Fugaku y Mikoto si bien ella quería gritar su prioridad fue buscar a Sasuke cuando lo encontró estaba inconsciente e Itachi a punto de matarlo**_

_**Tsukino: Detente no lo toques**_

_**Itachi: Ten calma luego seguirás tu amada esposa**_

_**Tsukino: Itachi Uchiha baja a Sasuke con cuidado y no lo toques**_

_**Itachi: Callateeee **_

_**Tsukino esquivo su ataque, ambos comenzaron a pelear, era una pelea al mismo nivel, cuando ella pudo escabullirse y tomar a Sasuke en manos **_

_**Itachi: Gracias **_

_**Tsukino: Por qué dices eso mira lo que hiciste**_

_**Itachi: Cumpliste tu promesa, ahora llévatelo y lárgate si quieres que lo deje vivir**_

_**Ella no entendió solo sujeto fuertemente a Sasuke y se lo llevo por alguna razón no paro hasta que llego al palacio del emperador ahí le abrieron las puertas un guardia tomo al pequeño en sus brazos luego ella cayo inconsciente**_

Itachi: Y así es como tu estuviste a salvo Sasuke

Sasuke: Y cómo es que volví aquí y ella no regreso

Tsunade: Volviste aquí inconsciente aun el palacio te regreso curado pero aun dormias Kakashi te cuido y ella no regreso la razón no la supimos nunca

Sakura: Ahora deberías hablar con ella

Naruto: Pero al menos

Gara: Que pasa Naruto

Naruto: El teme tiene a su familia de nuevooooo espero ya no me golpee

Gara: Naruto tu no cambias

Sasuke: Imbecil no puedes mantener seriedad

Naruto: Por que? Solo estoy muy feliz por tiiii teme

Sakura: Tranquilo Sasuke, estamos felices por ti

Tsunade: Bien vayan y continúen con sus actividades, Sasuke Itachi vivirá en la misma casa entendido

Sasuke: Entiendo

_Todos fueron a la mansión cuando llegaron no había nadie esto no les sorprendió, Tsukino no estaba, Sakura entro a la cocina,luego llego Hinata y la acompaño a preparar la cena mientras los chicos estaban en la sala _

Naruto: Y díganme como van con sus chicas

Sasuke: Naruto que preguntas son esas

Itachi: Tranquilo él tiene razón díganme Sakura es tu novia Naruto?

Sasuke: Claro que no

Naruto: Como por que te pones así?

Itachi: Sera que es tu novia hermanito?

Sasuke: Tu ni te metas, eso no te importa, pero para que quede claro si Sakura es mi novia

Sakura: No crei que le fueras a decir a alguien

Sasuke: Te dije que no dejaría que nadie se te acercara eres mía

Naruto: Que intenso Sasuke

Hinata: Bueno eso es maravilloso Sasuke ama a Sakura

Naruto: Ya lo creo, pero y que vamos a hacer Itachi

Itachi: En cuanto a que Naruto?

Naruto: A tu esposa

Itachi: Ella no es nada mío, cumplió su promesa y punto, jamás la ame y no lo are nunca

Sasuke: Como dices eso

Itachi: Solo menti para que papa no molestara, yo no amo a una estúpida como ella

Sakura: Itachi mide tus palabras

Itachi: No diré algo que no siento

Tsukino: Bien –con lágrimas en los ojos- creo que fue estúpido esperarte por tanto tiempo

Sasuke: Ane-san que haces

Tsukino: Me voy, si necesitan algo estaré en la prisión de tu equipo Sasuke

Naruto: Pero que haz dicho Itachi

Itachi: Es mejor, ella sufrió mucho por mi causa no quiero que pase de nuevo

Naruto: Pero como podría pasar si se supone que te comportaras

Itachi: Han sido mucho años Naruto, además el nuevo líder es del Clan es Sasuke

Sakura: ¿Sasuke?

Itachi: Si el es idóneo yo me quiero recuperar de heridas en mi mente

Sasuke: Pues en ese caso al menos te pido que no te comportes asi

Naruto: Bueno nosotros nos retiramos tengo que llevar Hina-chan a su casa

Sasuke: Bien nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento

Hinata: Adios Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura felicidades

Sakura: Gracias

_Hinata y Naruto se fueron, Itachi se encerró en una de las habitaciones de la mansión y Sasuke y Sakura quedaron solos_

Sasuke: En que piensas molestia

Sakura: En que no quiero que tu te separes de mi por el pasado

Sasuke: Molestia, ya me separe mucho tiempo de ti y no quiero hacerlo

Sakura: Sasuke, dime porque no me dejaste ir contigo

Sasuke: Por que quería tener alguien por quien regresar a la aldea

Sakura: Pero no hubieras estado solo ese tiempo

Sasuke: No lo estuve, sabia que tu y el dobe me estarían esperando

Sakura: Sasuke yo

Sasuke: Sakura te amo y no te dejare entendido

Sakura: Sasuke yo también te amo, pero parece un sueño

Sasuke: Pues no lo es molestia pero si lo fuera no te dejaría ir nunca de este sueño

_Sasuke beso a Sakura, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación esa seria una larga noche. Mientras que en otra parte _

¿?.- La viste?

¿?: Lo siento la vi pero si nos acercábamos nos hubieran detectado

¿?: Ella la trae consigo?

¿?: Al parecer no, pero ya hemos enviado el mensaje a nuestro infiltrado el traerá personalmente el diamante

¿?: Bien así podremos hacer que ella se rinda, en cuanto al menor de ese clan, no se preocupen

¿?: Esta bien nos retiramos

¿?: De acuerdo, es hora que ese clan y esa idiota me paguen lo que me robaron

_Los días pasaron Sasuke,Naruto y Sakura entrenaban como equipo igual a su niñez, Itachi era revisado en el hospital de la aldea, de Tsukino nadie sabía nada, así llego el otoño el gran día del festival, Naruto llevaría a Hinata, el vestia un kimono azul marino tradicional, mientras que hinata contrastaba con él con un bello Kimono Blanco con flores bordadas en color plateado ambos eran una combinación exquisita con la noche, Sasuke portaba un kimono negro con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y unos más pequeños en los hombros y Sakura un Kimono rojo con flores de cerezo bordadas de una manera muy fina y una cinta en color dorado la cual sostenía su cabello, Itachi llevaba un kimono negro con el símbolo uchiha en la parte del corazón._

Naruto: Bien es hora de divertirnos, teme te reto

Sasuke: Ja crece dobe

Naruto: Mira si me ganas pago la cena

Sakura: Mira Sasuke es osito de peluche es hermoso es un oso polar

Hinata: Mira Naruto una ranita, se ve genail

Naruto: Que dices teme juguemos, si yo obtengo la ranita de Hinata primero pagaras la cena

Sasuke: Esta diciendo idioteces

Naruto: Creo que Sakura eligió a un perdedor

Sasuke: Te arrepentirás de lo dicho

_Ambos empezaron a jugar, por su parte Itachi siguió caminando el se perdió entre la gente_

Sasuke: Te gane obtuve el oso polar primero

Naruto: Eso es trampa

Sasuke:Hinata el dobe te debe una rana y a nosotros la cena

Sakura: Que les parece si compramos algo para llevar y lo llevamos a donde expondrán los juegos pirotécnicos

Hinata: Me encanta la idea Sakura, vamos Naruto

Sasuke: Anda dobe

Naruto: Ganaste por 5 segundos es un empate

Sasuke: Perdedor

_Asi continuraron discutiendo, compraron su comida y fueron a un lugar perfecto para ver los fuegos artificiales, era un momento de parejas, creyeron que por eso Itachi había desaparecido, se acomodaron y los fuegos empezaron, estaban en una colina algo alejada pero que daba una vista espectacular, Naruto abrazaba a Hinata y Sasuke a Sakura la tenia recargada en su pecho, eso era un momento mágico para ellos _

Hinata: Es hermoso

Naruto: No mas que tu

Sakura: Sasuke hay algo raro en los fuegos artificales de haya

Sasuke: Tienes razón parecen ataques

Hinata: Miren una niña viene corriendo

_Todos se pusieron de pie, miraron a la niña no tendría mas de 5 años no podía correr bien, portaba un Kimono rosa con extrellas bordadas en color dorado y al ser tradicional traía unas sandalias que no la dejaban correr, Naruto y Sasuke corrieron hacia ella Naruto tomo a la niña justo a tiempo cuando un ataque le daría alcance, Sasuke hizo frente a los Ninjas y comenzó a pelear, Naruto dejo a la niña en brazos de Hinata y corrió a auxiliar a Sasuke, los nijas escaparon, Itachi apareció de pronto_

Itachi: Malditos no pude alcanzarlos

Sasuke: Que tienes que ver con esto

Itachi: Nada los comencé a perseguir cuando escuche como gritaba esa niña

Naruto: Oigan y que estarían haciendo tras una niña

Sasuke: No lo se

Sakura: -Gritando- Oigan chicos es mejor llevarla al hospital está muy mal esta pequeña

_La entrego en brazos de Sakura quien corrió al hospital, ahí Hinata la auxilio pero el ataque que la niña había recibido era grave asi que llamaron a Tsunade_

Tsunade: Maldito quien atacaría a una niña tan pequeña

Sakura: Que podemos hacer

Tsunade: Llama a Ino y a Shizune necesitaremos su ayuda

Sakura: De acuerdo

Hinata: Yo les quiero ayudar

Tsunade: Tu llama a Tsukino es posible que necesitemos su ayuda

_Asi llegaron Ino y Shizune, las cuales junto a Sakura y Tsunade comenzaron jutsus de curación, la niña estuvo estable y la llevaron a una habitación ahí estaba sentados Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke y Sai los cuales no se acercaron a la niña dejaron que Shizune la acomodara mientras que las demás descanzaban _

Sai: Percibi algo pero no imagine que fuera contra una niña

Itachi: Era una caravana extraña

Sasuke: Si el dobe no hubiera tomado a la niña podrían haberla matado

Naruto: Hinata no ha vuelto

Tsunade: No te preocupes no tardara Naruto

Sakura: Tsunade-sama venga por favor

Tsunade: Que pasa Sakura

Sakura: Observe a la niña

Tsunade: No puede ser

_De pronto entra Hinata y Tsukino quien llevaba un Kimono negro con rosas lilas bordadas_

Hinata: Aquí esta Tsuino- sama

Tsukino: Que es lo que pasa

Tsunade: Acercate por favor

Tsukino: -Asustada- Sekai

Todos: Queeeeee?


	5. LUNA CRECIENTE

CAPITULO V

LUNA CRECIENTE

Tsunade: Explicame esto Tsukino

Tsukino: Por favor salgan todos de aquí

Sasuke: Que es lo que pasa

Tsukino: Solo salgan necesito revisar a esta niña

_Todos menos Tsunade y Sakura salieron una vez que Tsukino termino salió, todos la rodearon, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba_

Itachi: Bien nos vas a decir por qué sabes el nombre de esa niña?

Sasuke: Que es lo que está pasando

Tsunade: Los callaría pero en este momento es algo que quiero saber también

Tsukino: Bien el nombre de esa pequeña es Sekai y se su nombre por que

Itachi: Di porque lo sabes y de donde la conoces

Tsukino: La conozco porque es mi hija idiota, y se su nombre desde hace 6 años que la tuve en mis brazos y se volvió mi mundo

Sakura: Ahora veo el parecido

Naruto: Es decir que esa niña es hija tuya y de Itachi

Hinata: La edad coincide

Itachi: Esa niña, por que jamas me dijiste nada

Tsukino: Por que tu no tienes nada que ver con ella y te advierto no te le acerques

Itachi: Como que no tiene nada que ver conmigo

Sasuke: Ella es mi sobrina- demasiado impacatado con la noticia-

Tsukino: Tu no sabes nada de ella, no la conoces, no sabes como era de bebe, no sabes su comida favorita ni su color favorito no sabes nada de ella y quiero que siga asi

Itachi: No tienes derecho

Tsukino: Tengo todo el derecho además ella no sabe que es hija de un Uchiha

_Ella pego la vuelta y se metio a la habitación donde estaba la niña_ _y cerro la puerta_

Sasuke: Como no supiste de tu hija Itachi

Sakura: Ella parecía demasiado enojada

Itachi: Yo nunca supe que estaba embarazada

Tsunade: Pues creo que tendras que aclarar eso Uchiha no quiero mas sorpresas

Sasuke: Espero no hagas idioteces Itachi

_De pronto Tsukino sale de la habitación _

Tsukino: Perdon pero Sakai despertó y al parecer no ha comido nada

Hinata: Yo le traeré la comida

Itachi: Explicate

Tsukino: Ya te dije que no dire nada

Tsunade: Te ordeno me digas que pasa

Sasuke: Dinos que pasa por que atacaron a Sekai

Tsukino: Bien, pero escuchen y entiendan

_**Tsukino llego al placio el guardia que la sostuvo la llevo ante los médicos del palacio, una vez ahí llego su familia**_

_**Yoru: Hola **_

_**Tsukino: Hola**_

_**Sora: Hija debemos hablar de algo**_

_**Tsukino: Que pasa Sasuke esta bien**_

_**Yoru: Si pero tu no tanto**_

_**Tsukino: Que pasa**_

_**Sora: Hija esperas un bebe del Uchiha**_

_**Tsukino: No, no puede ser**_

_**Yoru: Lo es, pero no es eso lo que nos preocupa**_

_**Tsukino: Que pasa**_

_**Yoru: El abuelo cree que nadie debe saber de ese bebe, ya que es la combinación de dos sangres guerreras y por lo tanto seria una codicia para malas acciones **_

_**Sora: Hija, tu deseas a ese bebe **_

_**Tsukino: Mama yo si quiero a este bebe**_

_**Yoru: Entiendes que no podrá salir del palacio**_

_**Sora: Ademas nadie debe saber que es bebe del Uchiha**_

_**Tsukino: Si pero donde estará**_

_**Yoru: Aquí pero siempre bajo la vigilancia de mama, papa **_

_**Tsukino: Esta bien**_

_**El tiempo paso 8 meses pasaron y Tsukino dio a luz a una niña**_

_**Taiyo: Como la llamaras**_

_**Tsukino: No lo se **_

_**Kumo: Anda parece una pequeña pelota**_

_**Tsukino:No digas eso **_

_**Taiyo: Dime como te sientes con ella**_

_**Tsukino: Pues es mi mundo es todo para mi**_

_**Kumo: Entonces ya se **_

_**Taiyo: Creo que ya se también**_

_**Sora: Hijos díganme que es lo que piensas**_

_**Yoru: Creo que se llamara Sekai **_

_**Sora: Es un lindo nombre**_

_**Tsukino: Asi será tu nombre es Sekai**_

_**Así Tsukino entrenaba y cumplía sus misiones a su regreso pasaba el tiempo que podía con la pequeña la cual hiba teniendo un gran parecido a Mikoto, el tiempo paso y llego la guerra.**_

Tsukino: La guerra termino, paso lo del campo de batalla, enviaría por ella, pero con lo sucedido yo regresaría al palacio en un par de días

Sasuke: Y dime por que la atacaron

Tsukino: No lo se, nadie sabia de ella solo mi familia

Sakura: Creo que deberás estar preocupada

Tsukino: Si lo estoy por lo tanto regresaremos al palacio en cuanto se recupere

Itachi: No

Tsunade: Uchiha sabes bien que no puedes decidir nada

Itachi: Quiero conocerla es mi hija

Tsukino: No ella es solo mi hija y punto

Naruto: Sera mejor dejarlos solos

Hinata: Ella acabo de comer pregunta por ti Tsukino-san

Sasuke: Sakura te pasa algo

Sakura: Nada solo estoy cansada perdi bastante chacra

Naruto: Pues vámonos

Tsunade: Tsukino te espero en dos días en mi oficina

Tsukino: Entendido

_Todos se retiraron mientras que ella e Itachi entraron a la habitación _

Itachi: Quiero hablar con ella

Tsukino: Ahora no

Sekai: Mamiii

Tsukino-la abraza y se sienta a su lado- Dime Sekai que hacias aquí solita

Sakai: Me escape de palacio mami

Tsukino: Por que Sekai-chan tu abuelita debe estar preocupada

Sekai: Es que te vine a buscar porque el bisabuelito enfermo y emepezaron a atacar palacio yyy yyy –comienza a llorar-

Tsukino: Tranquila pequeña que mas paso dime aquí estoy para cuidarte

Sekai: Abuelita me escondio y luego se la llevaron con nika-cha y miu-chan y les preguntaban quienes eran ellas y luego el tio Taiyo y Kumo hiban a pelear pero tenían a Ico-chan y no pudieron, en cuanto pude me escape pero cuando casi llegaba aquí me alcanzaron y luego no me acuerdo-llora aun mas-tengo miedo mama

Tsukino: No tengas miedo, en cuanto te recuperes ire por abuelita y tus tios

Itachi: No tengas miedo pequeña yo te cuidare

Sekai: No yo quiero a mi mami

Tsukino: Tranquila ahora duerme

_Sekai quedo dormida e Itachi se acerco a ella_

Itachi: Se parece a mama

Tsukino: Lo se, pero por eso busque a Sasuke

Itachi: Por que

Tsukino: Ese ataque llegaría tarde o temprano y quería que si en batalla me llegaba a pasar algo el la cuidara

Itachi: Y yo por que no, soy su padre

Tsukino: Que le diría, si habias muerto, dime

Itachi: Dame la oportunidad de estar con ella

Tsukino: No lo se, ella sabe que tu estas muerto

_Ellos se quedaron toda la noche en el hospital con la niña, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura estaban en la mansión_

Naruto: Pero esto es raron

Sasuke: Si pero es muy pequeña y resistio ese ataque

Hinata: Deberiamos ayudar a Itachi-san

Sakura: Perdon pero me siento bastante mal

Sasuke: Sakura que te pasa

Hinata: Debe ser por el cansancio

Sakura: Ya lo creo me ire a dormi

Sasuke: De acuerdo

Sakura: Y sobre Itachi es mejor dejar que lo arreglen ellos, pero me gustaría conocer a la pequeña

Sasuke: Si a mi también, pero ahora ve y descanza

Naruto: Teme te importa si nos quedamos hoy

Sasuke: Claro que no, pueden quedarse en la habitación que elijan, no creo que Itachi vuelva hoy

_Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, esa noche Sasuke decidio dormir en la sala, estaba pensando sobre lo sucedido, ahora tenia a su hermano, a su hermana de ley, una pequeña sobrina, y a su Sakura si suya._

Sasuke: Sakura, ahora ella es mia, a Sekai no le vendría mal un primo

Sakura: Aparece detrás de El- Estas seguro, te gustaría tener un bebe?

Sasuke: Por que lo dices Sakura?

Sakura: Es que desde hace dos meses que tu y yo estamos juntos

Sasuke: Y que pasa Sakura

Sakura: Queria estar segura, y no lei el resultado esta mañana, luego paso lo de Sekai y se me hizo extraño que una curación me causara este malestar

Sasuke: Sakura me quieres decir que?

Sakura: Si Sasuke, estoy embarazada

Sasuke: Sakura, -la abraza- me haces demsiado feliz

Sakura: En serio estas feliz?

Sasuke: Claro que lo estoy, no soy idiota como Itachi

Sakura: Sasuke, no quiero que nuestro bebe cresca lejos de ti como crecio Sekai de Itachi

Sasuke: No pasara, te lo prometo, ahora ven vamos a descanzar, tienes que estar fuerte para que tengamos un bebe fuerte

Sakura: Sasuke, como les diremos a todos

Sasuke: Primero arreglaremos algo tu y yo

_Asi ambos se fueron a su habitación, lo que resto de la noche paso con calma o eso era en la aldea ya que en el bosque, cierta peliroja de lentes caminaba por un lago_

Karin: Esos idiotas que cree Suigetsu en quererme detener

_De pronto escucha unas voces_

¿?: Como que la mocosa escapo

¿?: La localizamos cerca de aquí, pero cuando la alcanzamos un par de ninjas nos ataco, y otras dos se la llevaron, pero no creemos que sobreviva

¿?: Idiotas si esa mocosa llega a avisar de lo que pasa en el palacio

¿?: No se preocupe mi señor, mataremos a esa mocosa y a todo el clan Uchiha

Karin: -En pensamiento- Dios mataran a Sasuke, no no, pero si informo esto a tiempo podría significar que me dejen libre

¿?: Maten a la mocosa y no quiero nuevas fallas

_Karin regreso a la aldea, casi amanecia, cuando entro a la oficina de Tsunade_

Tsunade: Que haces aquí, tu sentencia no se ha cumplido

Karin: Vi a unos ninjas extraños en el bosque

Tsunade: Que

Karin: Hablaron algo de una niña, y de matar a Sasuke y su clan

Tsunade: Veo que te estas reformando, mandare a traer a todos

_Mientras que en la mansión, tocan a la puerta de Naruto_

Hinata: Naruto estas despierto

Naruto: Dejenme 5 minutos

Hinata: Naruto despierta

Naruto: Que haaa Hinata, espera ya salgo

Hinata: Tranquilo ya esta listo el desayuno te espero abajo con Sakura y Sasuke

Naruto: De acuerdo

_En el comedor, ya se encontraban todos desayunando_

Sasuke: Sakura que pasa

Sakura: Tengo nauseas

Naruto: Te cayo mal algo Sakura

Hinata: Te puedo preparar un te

Sakura: No no es eso

Sasuke: Teme, lo que pasa es que

Sakura: Estoy embarazada

Naruto: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Hinata: Sakura felicidades

Naruto: Como, pero, como

Sasuke: Creo que no te lo tengo que explicar

Hinata: Y díganme, se lo diran a Tsunade, y a tu hermano

Sakura: Yo le dire a Tsunade,

Sasuke: A Itachi le dire yo pero hoy quisiera verlo en el hospital con la niña y Ane-San

_Tocan la puerta,_

Suiguetsu: Sasuke

Jugo: Hey Sasuke, necesitamos tu ayuda

Sasuke: Que pasa, donde esta Karin

Jugo: Salio anoche dijo que no aguantaba el encierro

Suiguetsu: La vi en la oficina de la Hokague

Sakura: Vamos si Tsunade-sama se enoja

Sasuke: Bien vamos, vienes dobe

Naruto: Adelantense, dejare a Hina-chan en su casa y los alcanzo

_Rapidamente fueron a la oficna de Tsunade_

Shizune: Chicos que bueno que están aquí

Sasuke: Que pasa

Tsunade: Esperen un momento, preparare una sala de juntas, por lo mientras envie por Itachi

Sasuke: De acuerdo

_En el hospital estaban Itachi y Tsukina esta seguía dormida a lado de la cama de su hija_

_Se escuchaban risas alrededor, esto la hizo despertar_

Itachi: Dime Sekai cual es tu color favorito?

Sekai: Rosa y y azul

Itachi: Y que te gusta comer?

Sakai: El bento de pollo

Itachi: Y de postre?

Sekai: Los dangos¡

Tsukino: En que momento despertaste Sekai-chan

Sekai: Hace rato, tenia hambre pero estabas dormida, y el me trajo leche y galletas

Tsukino: Gracias

Itachi: No fue nada

Sekai: Mami quien es el

Tsukino: El es…. Miro a Itachi… Sekai el es tu papa

Sekai: Papa, si tengo papa? No esta muerto, tio Yoru me dijo que fue asi

Tsukino: Cariño, pasaron muchas cosas, pero necesito que te quedes con el, para volver al palacio

Sekai: No mami

_De pronto entro un mensajero y les ordeno que fueran con Tsunade, ella vistió a su pequeña con unas ropas que le había comprado Itachi, era una pequeña blusa con corte de kimono rosa con líneas en las costados azules marino, un mayonsito negro y unas sandalias negras, además Tsukino le sujeto el cabello con dos coletas y unos listones rosas_

Sekai: Mama

Tsukino: Que pasa sekai-chan

Sekai: Quiero que papi me cargue

Tsukino: De acuerdo

Itachi: En serio puedo?

Tsukino: Si pero te juro que si llora por ti, te mato Itachi

_Itachi llevo en brazos a Sekai, en el camino la niña se quedo dormida, pensando que no era nada grave llegaron con mucha calma, Itachi aun llevaba su kimono de festival igual que Tsukino, llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade_

Sasuke: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Itachi: Es que buscamos ropa para Sekai

Sakura: Veo que la traes en brazos

Itachi: Me dieron la oportunidad de poder estar con ella

Sasuke:Te dieron?

Itachi: Tsukino y ella me dejaron y ya en esto quiero arreglar las cosas con la mama de Sekai

Tsukino: Ni lo sueñes, aun recuerdo lo que dijiste ese dia que volviste

Itachi: No quería que salieras lastimada como ese dia si algo pasaba de nuevo

Tsukino: Olvidalo debemos saber que pasa

Tsunade: Entren todos, Naruto esta dentro ya

_Entraron ahí estaban Karin, Naruto,Kakashi, Sai, Jugo y Suiguetsu todos tomaron asiento, Itachi dejo a su hija en brazos de Tsukino quien se sento primero_

Sasuke: Bien que pasa, Karin que haces aquí

Tsunade; En primer lugar ella vino a ayudar, en segundo debemos aclarar las cosas aquí

Itachi: Que es lo que pasa parece ser grave

Kakashi: Itachi dime una cosa alguna vez tu padre te dijo quien era Tsukino o alguna vez supiste su apellido

Tsukino: Eso no es necesario

Itachi: Mi padre jamas me lo dijo

Sasuke: Ane-san que es esto

Tsukino: Eso no es importante

Tsunade: Bien si tu no lo dices, lo diremos nosotros, adelante Sai

Sai: Encontre este pergamino, aquí esta todo sobre ti, tu nombre es Tsukino Hikari Kin

Sasuke: Kin eso es imposible no puede ser

Sai: Si lo es, princesa de este reino, heredera al trono

Sakura: Como es eso que haces aquí

Tsukino: Ese informe esta incompleto

Itachi: Asi es eso esta incompleto

Sasuke: No se supone que papa jamas te dijo nada

Itachi: El no lo dijo papa, lo investigue yo

Tsukino: Sabias quien era yo

Itachi: Si, eres la menor de las nietas del emperador Kin, pero no ostentaste el trono, tu familia sufrio deshonra por la mujer del hermano de tu padre, dado que era el gemelo de tu padre significo una misma deshonra para ustedes, ella engaño a tu tio con un ninja que era esposo de una de las cortesanas, después de eso el huyo, la mujer se fue con sus hijos aun pequeños y tu tio murió, después de eso tu abuelo dijo que pagarían la deshonra, fue cuando tu padre quien fue amigo del mio, claro Fugaku jamas supo que tu padre era príncipe del palacio, asi tu padre decidio recuperar su honor y los entreno a ti y a tus hermanos, si todo hiba con éxito faltaba forjar el honor de tu familia, fue cuando nos comprometieron.

Kakashi: Bien entonces, con esto puedo decir que ya aclarado esto

Sasuke: Es decir que papa al saber de que familia era Ane-san

Sai: Era conveniente para la aldea también

Tsunade: Bien, ahora Tsukino supiste por que atacaron a tu hija

Tsukino: El emperador esta enfermo, al parecer comenzó la disputa por el reino, pero mis hermanos no pudieron hacer nada ya que sus hijos son reenes

Sakura: Como supiste eso

Itachi: Sekai nos lo conto, es por eso que ella vino aquí y por lo que la atacaron

Tsunade: Bien eso encaja con lo que vino a decirnos Karin, anda di lo que escuchaste

_Todos escucharon con atención a Karin, y sorprendió su preocupación pero eso no preparo a la pobre de lo que sabría_

Sasuke: Si intentan atacar a clan debemos prepararnos

Itachi: Tsunade deseo que Sekai y Tsukino estén protegidas

Tsukino: Que sea solo Sekai, yo tengo que volver al palacio

Sakura: Yo ire

Karin: Yo los ayudare

Suiguetsu: Tu solo lo haces por estar cerca de Sasuke

Karin: Callate imbécil

Sasuke: Eso no podrá ser contigo Sakura

Tsunade: A que te refieres Uchiha

Sasuke: Sakura espera un hijo mio y no la arriesgare

Tsunade: Eres un desgraciado tocaste a mi discípula, maldito –Apunto de matar a Sasuke-

Naruto: Calmate vieja, sabíamos que iba a pasar un día

Sai: Callate baka las vas a hacer enojar más –trata de detener a Tsunade junto a Naruto-

Karin: Como eso no es posible, la mato yo te matare pelo de chicle

Sakura: Tu pelo de Zanahoria

Tsunade; BASTAAAA

Sasuke: Me casare con Sakura

Sakura: Sasuke

Itachi: Eso me parece bien

Tsunade: No me opongo, aunque si tratas mal a Sakura te mato Uchiha

Karin: Yo si me opongo

Sakai: Mami, donde estamos

Tsukino: Tranquila estamos con la Hokague

Sakai: Se levanta rápido-Por favor cuiden a mi mami, no dejen que se la lleven como a mi abuelita

Tsunade: Tranquila no dejaremos que les pase nada

Itachi: Sekai, no dejaremos que se lleven a tu mama

Tsunade: Dime Tsukino que piensas hacer

Tsukino: Antes de venir envie un mensaje con miu

Itachi: Quien es miu?

Sekai: Es una gatita ninja, es muy bonita

Tsunade: Y esto por que

Tsukino: Espero ordenes de mis hermanos

Sasuke: Militares, ustedes no proceden asi de fácil

Itachi: Y tardara

Tsukino: No lo creo

Tsunade: Y dime una cosa mas, cual es el nombre completo de esta niña y tuyo

Tsukino: El mio es Yumiko Tsukino Kin

Sekai: Mi nombre es Sekai Mitzuki Kin

Itachi: Como es que no supe eso sabia el apellido pero no el nombre

Sakura: Yo lei sobre eso, Tsukino-san es una ninja militar imperial, cuando cumplio una misión de alto rango

Itachi: Y a Sekai?

Tsukino: Digamos que la cumplio conmigo

Sasuke: Como llevaste a la niña contigo?

Tsukino: Y a ti

Sasuke: cómo es posible, yo no lo recuerdo

Tsukino: Fue el dia que regrese al palacio, y estaba embarazada

Itachi: Lo siento no los debi arriesgar

Tsunade: Bien bien ya basta de sentimentalismos cuando tengas respuesta nos reuniremos ahora todos descansen sugiero que los uchihas estén en la misma casa

Karin: Y yo que ayude

Sasuke: Y te doy las gracias pero Karin no siento nada por ti, amo a sakura

Karin: Sasuke yo yo –sale corriendo tras ella ale Suigetsu-

Itachi: mejor vamos a casa

Sekai: Mami, vamos a vivir como en los cuentos

Tsukino: Sekai-chan ay muchas cosas, pero hablaremos después

_Todos se fueron, naruto se quedo con kakashi, mientras que los Uchihas fueron a casa_

Sasuke: Bien pues descansemos, mañana entrenaremos

Sakura: Yo tengo que ver mañana a Tsunade-sama

Itachi: Sasuke descansemos unos días, por favor

Tsukino: Perdon pero, estoy de acuerdo al menos hasta tener el mensaje

Sasuke: Esta bien

Sakura: Bien Tskino-san te parece si preparamos la cena

Sasuke: Pero no tenemos nada en la cocina

Itachi; Bien ire a comprar algo

Sekai: Yo quiero ir

Tsukino: Sekai aun estas en recuperación

Sekai: Vamos mama siii anda vamos con papa

Itachi: Vamos, además Sekai-chan no tiene ropa debemos comprarle

Tsukino: Esta bien

_Mientras ellos fueron a comprar la cena y cosas para Sekai, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron en casa_

Sakura: Sasuke que pasa

Sasuke: Nada, esto es raro y ha sido rápido, no recordaba a Ane-san, ella y su hija no supe nada, y ahora te tengo a ti, a nuestro futuro bebe, y a mi hermano

Sakura: Sasuke, siempre estaremos contigo, todos también Naruto y Kakashi

Sasuke: Sakura te amo

Sakura: Sasuke también te amo

_Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron, Sasuke era feliz a su modo era feliz, tenia a Sakura su amada, su bebe en camino, su hermano vivo, su hermana de ley con su sobrina la cual era el reflejo de Mikoto, era feliz, Tsukino, Sekai e Itachi regresaron prepararon la cena _

Sakura: Tenia mucha hambre

Tsukino: Es natural seras mama

Sakura: Dime que comias mas cuando esperabas a Sekai- chan

Tsukino: Helado de fresa

Sasuke: No dulces no

Itachi: Espero poder compensarles ese tiempo a ti y a Sekai

Tsukino: Solo a ella, tu no me amas asi que no tienes por que hacerlo

Sekai: Mamaaaa me siento mal

Tsukino: Tienes fiebre, ven vamos a tu cama

Sekai: Quiero que papa vaya también

Tsukino: Anda Itachi llevala ya que pesa mucho

Sakura: Me gustaría que fueran una familia completa

Sasuke: Itachi lo tendrá que arreglar

_En la habitación de Tsukino había una cama matrimonial, ahí acostaron a Sekai y pusieron pijama, Tsukino salió por un te para Sekai y cuando regreso encontró a Itachi acostado junto a la niña y hablándole aunque esta estaba dormida_

Itachi: Perdóname Sekai, perdón por no verte en el vientre de mama, perdón por no estar ahí cuando naciste, ni cuando dijiste tu primera palabra o caminaste la primera vez, perdón, eres tan linda como tu mama, tus ojos son del mismo color de ella, y sonries como ella, he de admitir que eres mandona y berrinchuda como ella, pero me gusta tu sensatez y valor eres mi hija, y quiero que tu mami también sea mi esposa de nuevo

Tsukino: Ya te dije que no es necesario-le sonríe-

Itachi: Te quise alejar de nuevo, por si algo pasaba, pero llego Sekai y es tuya y mia, es hija de la mujer que me venció en el alma y que haría lo que fuera por alejarla si pienso que algo malo pasara pero te amo te amo

Sekai: -adormilada- mami no te vayas quédate a dormir conmigo y papa

Tsukino: Sekai duerme

Sakai: No hasta que estes aquí

_Tsukino entra a la cama se acuesta al otro lado de Sekai por lo que la niña queda en medio, esta se acomoda en su pecho al poco tiempo amabas caen dormidas, Itachi las abraza y queda dormido, Sasuke y Sakura duermen en otra habitación el esta detrás de ella y le abraza con una mano y con la otra su vientre, los Uchiha están con su familia es noche de calma es una noche merecida después de tantos años tienen un poco de paz._


	6. LUNA LLENA

CAPITULO VI

LUNA LLENA

_Amanecia en la mansión Uchiha habían pasado dos semanas desde esa reunión con Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi entrenaban ahora, Tsukino entrenaba a Sekai al mismo tiempo que la pequeña estudiaba con Tsunade, era la neva entrencion de esta, Sakura lo entendia ahora embarazada no podía entrenar, Itachi trataba de arreglar su situación con Tsukino aunque esta lo rechazaba asi en medio de los preparativos de la boda de un moreno y cierta pelirosa todos tenían que entrenar y prepararse cual quiera que fuera la situación a enfrentar, asi Sakura dormia en la mansión cuando despertó tras escuchar a Sekai gritar._

Sekai: Mamamaaaa, mamaaaa

Sakura: Sekai-chan que pasa

Sekai: Miu volvió- viene una tigrilla blanca que cargaba en su lomo a la niña- y le trajo una carta

Sakura: No dijiste que era una gatita?

Sekai: Mami dice que es como un gatito

Sakura: Vaya, bueno no se donde están, que hora es

Sakai: Medio dia

Sakura: Como ya sabes el reloj?

Sekai: Sip

Sakura: Vaya eso me sorprende

Sekai: Miraa miu ya los olio

Sakura: Es olfatear y ay que seguirla

_Sakura y Sekai siguieron a miu, llegando al lago ahí entrenaban Tsukino, Sasuke e Itachi ambos Uchihas atacaban a la pelinegra _

Itachi: Eres rápida

Tsukino: No lo que hago es un jutsu de confusión es típico en monjes imperiales

Sasuke: Ey paremos

Itachi: Que pasa?

Sasuke: Sakura y Sekai en un tigre?

Tsukino: Es un tigrillo blanco y es miu

Itachi: Sekai dijo que era una gata

Tsukino: Es un felino no?

Sasuke: Que pasa Sakura?

Sakura: No los vimos en casa y Sekai dice que Miu trae una carta

Sekai: Mira mami, miu ya me puede cargar

Tsukino: Ya lo creo hija, anda dame la carta que trajo Miu

Itachi: Que dice la carta Tsuki?

Tsukino: Ya te dije no me llames asi y dice:

**Tsukino:**

**El palacio ha sido recuperado, al menos por el momento, creemos que buscan enfrentar aldea por aldea y hacer que se rindan, por miu sabemos que Sekai esta contigo, eso tranquiliza a mama, se que este no es el medio idóneo para informarte, pero el abuelo murió después de recuperar el palacio, también para informarte que el nuevo emperador fue asignado, aunque no fue del agrado de toda la casa imperial, el nuevo emperador es Taiyo dado que, según el abuelo decía, él es más pacífico por su edad y su dedicación como monje, ya que así no tendrá hijos que pelearan el reino, es por eso que hemos sido ascendidos a guardia imperial, tú ya lo eras pero por cuestiones que mencionaste en tu carta te relegamos de este cargo, deseamos que pases tiempo con Sekai y que recuperes la vida que dejaste, sé que me querrás matar pero al menos inténtalo; y quiero que estés en alerta por si la rebelión trata de atacar las pequeñas aldeas, por cierto miu es el regalo de Taiyo para Sekai, dado que no la vera en mucho tiempo. Cuidate, te esperaremos pronto en casa para que nos visites, mama y papa saludan. Kumo también lo hace con sus hijas. **

**Te quiero, tu hermano Yoru.**

Itachi: Esto es sorpresivo

Sakura: Una rebelión

Sasuke: Es natural cuando en una familia real ay demasiados intereses

Sekai: Mami que te pasa?

Tsukino: Nada Sekai-chan, Sakura puedes cuidar a Sekai un rato tengo que ir a pensar cosas

Sakura: Claro no hay problema

_Tsukino se va Sekai corre a Itachi y le pide que la abrace_

Itachi: Sekai que pasa por que lloras?

Sekai: Siento feo

Sakura: Por que Sekai-chan?

Sasuke: Pff, Itachi dame a Sekai

Itachi: Que?

Sasuke: Solo dámela –Toma en brazos a Sekai- Se que lo de tu bisabuelo te hace sentir triste, pero creo que sientes esa tristeza por ver las lagrimas de tu mama

Sekai: Si pero ella nunca llora frente a nadie y no hay quien la abrace como tu me abrazas tio

Sasuke: Tranquila, tu papa ira por tu mama y la abrazara de acuerdo?- Sasuke mira a Itachi como ordenandole ir por Tsukino-

Sekai: Y si no se deja?

Sakura: Tu papa lo intentara hasta que se deje, te gusta la idea?

Sekai: Si tia

_Sakura estaba sorprendida con la actitud que tomo Sasuke, tan tierno y paternal, había calmado a la pequeña sin problemas, y además esa palabra tia, la hacía sentirse bien_

Sasuke: Itachi iras?

Itachi: Si lo are- besa a su hija en la cabeza- Yo abrazare a mama y la traeré

Sakura: Ve nosotros nos quedamos con ella

_Itachi sale corriendo, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke regresaban a la mansión, Sekai quedo dormida en brazos de Sasuke, a Sakura le causaba ternura, ya lo imaginaba con su bebe_

Sakura: Eso es lindo

Sasuke: Que?

Sakura: Lo que le dijiste, pudieste ver lo que sentía

Sasuke: Es que..

Sakura: Que pasa Sasuke

Sasuke: Se como se siente es lo que yo sentí cuando vi a Itachi ahí, muerto quería estar en su lugar

Sakura: Sasuke, ahora esta aquí y con una familia

Sasuke: Si pero espero no tarde en recuperarla, quiero que sea feliz como lo soy yo contigo

Sakura: Veras que si

Sasuke: Te amo

Sakura: Y yo a ti

Naruto: Ese lado no te lo conocía teme

Sasuke: En que momento estas aquí

Naruto: No mucho

Sakura: Pasa algo

Naruto: No solo que necesito su ayuda

Sasuke: Para que?

Naruto: Quiero darle una sorpresa a Hinata

Sasuke: Y a que vienes con nosotros

Naruto: No seas cruel, por favor

Sakura: A ver explícanos

_Sasuke acostó a Sekai en el Puff de la sala, Y luego se sento junto a Sakura a escuchar la idea de Naruto, mientras que en el lago Itachi habia alcanzado a Tsukino_

Itachi: Hola, torpe

Tsukino: Que haces aquí, deberías estar cuidando a Sekai

Itachi: Esta con Sasuke y Sakura

Tsukino: Esta bien, pero por favor déjame sola

Itachi: No, no lo hare

Tsukino: Por favor, vete

Itachi: No, ya te deje mucho tiempo sola y pasaste cosas difíciles por mi culpa.

Tsukino: Itachi por favor he estado sola y quiero estarlo ahora

Itachi: Te dije que no lo hare

_El la abraza, ella trata de safarse, pero el no la deja la toma con todas sus fuerza, hasta que ella rompe a llorar en su pecho, ella cae al pasto y el no suelta el abrazo_

Itachi: Llora, aquí estoy, te prometo que jamas te voy a dejar sola, ni a Sekai, jamas me perderé un solo momento

_Asi ella lloro todo lo que habia guardado, mientras que en la mansión, Sakura abraza a Naruto_

Naruto: Entonces lo haras?

Sasuke: Esta bien, pero si arruinas ese día te mato

Sakura: Hay Naruto, será especial

Naruto: Solo, espero que el Teme me cuide la espalda

Sasuke: Ya que, pero ya sabes a cambio te llevas hoy a Sekai

Sekai: Mamaaaaa

Sakura: No ha vuelto pequeña

Sekai: Tengo hambre

Naruto: Que te parece si vamos a comer ramen

Sekai: Ramen? ¿Qué es eso?

Naruto: OoO no sabes que es, te tengo que enseñar veras es la comida mas rica del mundo

Sekai: No es cierto, es el bento de pollo

Naruto: Como es que nunca lo haz comido, es delicioso..

Sasuke: Es por que en el palacio no comen chatarra dobe

Sakura: Ademas, he visto que después de entrenar Tsukino enseña cosas muy complejas para su edad a Sekai

Sasuke: Hmp y eso a que se debe

Sakura: Me dijo que es lo que un niño aprende en el palacio

Sasuke: Seria bueno que cuando nuestro hijo crezca le enseñen también como niño de palacio

Sakura: Oyee son solo niños

Naruto: Bueno los dejare pelear, Sekai te invito a comer y que conozcas el ramen, además te invito a mi casa, comeremos dulces y vemos caricaturas

Sekai: Que es eso?

Sakura: Ve Sekai, Naruto te llevara después a casa de Tsunade, recuerda que quiere verte esta noche

Sekai: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, voy por mis cosas, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Naruto: -_- como es que le emociona mas ir con la vieja

Sasuke: Vida de palacio, no es normal recuérdalo, ellos son entrenados y educados como adultos no como niños, por eso llévatela hoy, eres un niño y ella necesita un niño con quien jugar

Naruto: No soy un niño –le saca la lengua-, pero me gustara jugar con ella :D

_Naruto se llevo a Sekai, casi caia la tarde Itachi y Tsukino volvían, Mientras que Sasuke y Sakura preparaban la cena_

Tsukino: Hemos vuelto

Itachi: Donde están

Sakura: Hola –los ve tomados de la mano- veo que han pasado una buena tarde

Tsukino: Am, si, y donde esta Sekai

Sasuke: Tenía que ir a tomar lección con Tsunade, y había quedado que se quedaría con ella esta noche

Tsukino: Ha lo olvide, debe estar molesta

Sakura: No te preocupes, Naruto quería jugar con ella y la llevo a comer ramen, dulces y ver caricaturas en su casa

Tsukino: Nooo

Itachi: Por que no?

Tsukino: Es que no es lo que le enseñamos en el palacio

Itachi: Déjala ser una niña, es eso una niña, no queremos obligarla a nada o si?

Tsukino: No, pero recuerda que como niña del palacio le darán responsabilidades

Sasuke: Deberias dejar que vaya a la academia, ahí conocera mas niños

Tsukino: Esta bien, pero aun tendrá que atander las lecciones del palacio, no quiero que sea sorprendida con las cosas que deberá manejar despues

Itachi: Con menos rigor y si estoy de acuedo

Sakura: Por cierto nosotros saldremos hoy y no volveremos

Sasuke: Iremos a la aldea Sakura tiene guardia en el hospital, y me quedare con ella

Tsukino: Pero

Sakura: Bueno nos vamos, estoy lista Sasuke

_Sakura y Sasuke no tenían planeado ir a la aldea, tendrían una cita y acamparían bajo las estrellas era su cuarto mes juntos en una semana se casarian, mientras que era plan con maña para dejar a Tsukino e Itachi, mientras con Naruto_

Sekai: Esta muy rico, nunca lo habia comido

Naruto: Te lo dije te lo estabas perdiendo

Sekai: Tio Naruto

Naruto: Me dijiste tio?

Sekai: No te enojes

Naruto: No, al contrario me agrada ese titiulo

Sekai: En serio tio?

Naruto: Si, además tu tio Naruto será el próximo Hokague

Sekai: Y después sere yooo

Naruto: He?

Sekai: De grande quiero ser fuerte como Tsunade-sama, fuerte y curar como mi tia Sakura, y quiero ser inteligente y pelear como mi mama y ser Hokague como tu tio

Naruto: Pero no le digas a tu tio Sasuke o me pega

Sekai: Por mis dangos que no le digo

_Mientras que en la mansión Uchiha_

Itachi: Torpe, que haces

Tsukino: Creo que en una semana no deberíamos vivir aquí

Itachi: Mira eso lo pensé y estuve haciendo algo

Tsukino: Que es?

Itachi: Ven

_Itachi llevo a Tsukino a otra de las mansiones del barrio Uchiha, si bien era mas pequeña, el se habia encargado de arreglarla_

Tsukino: Esta es

Itachi: Si aquí es donde tu y yo viviríamos y ahora quiero que tu y Sekai vivan conmigo

Tsukino: Estas loco tu dijiste que

Itachi: Se lo que dije y lo siento, te amo Tsukino, y quiero estar contigo y nuestra hija

_Se acerca y toma su barbilla, la besa de una manera tierna, ella corresponde el beso, el la toma de la cintura y la acerca mas, luego se tienen que separar por la falta de aire, el la mira ella esta sonrojada, el la besa de nuevo, luego la carga y la lleva a una de las habitaciones en la parte superior de la mansión, ahí hay una cama matrimonial en donde la deposita suavemente, ella armonisa con toda la habitación de color blanco, el la besa, los besos continúan seguidos de caricias._

Itachi: Te dije que siempre seras mi torpe

Tsukino: Imbecil, te amo

_En el lago Sakura se encontraba abrazada de Sasuke, ambos habían tenido un linda noche y semidesnudos miraban la luna_

Sakura: Es linda la noche, ay luna llena

Sasuke: Siento una paz que no habia sentido hace tiempo

Sakura: Sasuke eres feliz?

Sasuke: Si pero aun falta algo

Sakura: Que es lo que falta?

Sasuke: Que seas mi esposa y nazca nuestro bebe

Sakura: Sasuke, te amo

Sasuke: Y yo a ti

_Los días pasaron, Tsukino y Sekai se mudaron a la mansión, que Itachi habia arreglado para ellas, Sasuke y Sakura se separaron unos días ya que ella saldría de la casa de Tsunade el dia de su boda y el adaptaría la mansión, tanto de su nueva habitación y la de su futuro otro lado Naruto se habia convertido en el maestro ninja de Sekai, claro que por ordenes de Tsunade era vigilado por Kakashi, Hinata habia estado ocupada buscando vestidos de dama de honor junto a Ino, por lo cual casi no veía a Naruto, Karin acepto salir con Suiguetsu aunque el pobre le costaba trabajo hacerla sonreir, y si bien acepto ser dama de honor aun tenia tristeza en su mirar, asi llego el dia._

Ino: Anda Hinata déjame verte

Hinata: Me da un poco de pena

Ino: Anda no creo que opaquemos a la frentona

Karin: Vamos al menos quiero imaginar que soy yo la novia

Hinata: Que tal como me veo

Ino: Que te parece si nos lo dicen los chicos

Naruto, Sai, Suiguetsu: Wauuuu

_No era de menos las tres habia elegido un vestido color rojo, tipo estraple con estilo corset en el vientre el cual llegaba a la falda en estilo princesa, la falda era larga, pero con un vuelo de tul angelical y una zapatillas plateadas no muy altas pero de una finura exquisita, y llevaban el pelo suelto con una peineta en forma de mariposa color palteada y complementaban con un ramo de rosas blancas._

Naruto: Hinata te ves hermosa

Sai: Ino, tu ere bellísima

Karin: Y tu Suiguetsu que dices?

Suiguetsu: Asi si pareces mujer

Ino: Idiota no ayudes

_Cada uno de los acompañantes llevo del brazo a las damas de honor a su limosina y partirían a la iglesia, mientra que en casa de Tsunade:_

Tsunade: Sakura te ves- llorando- eres como mi hija eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto asi de novia

Kakashi: Sakura, te vez hermosa

Sakura: No es para tanto-sonrojada-

Shizune: Pareces un angel

_Era un vestido estilo estraple con forma de corazón, en la parte superior llevaba hermosa pedrería, y la falda era amplia de la misma tela que su velo de novia, con una caída muy delicada, además de que le enmarcaba bien su cuerpo ya que el embarazo le ayudo, su cabello lo sujeto con una coleta que dejaba caer unos mechones rebeldes, además de un maquillaje natural pues su cara tenia ese brillo especial, llevaba un par de brazaletes de oro que Tsunade le habia dado asi como una gargantilla en oro con un pétalo de sakura en pedrería, regalo de Kakashi, sus zapatillas eran un par de sansalias no muy altas, pero que tenían tiras satiandas y pedrería, además que en su tocado llevaba la mariposa en oro con tonos rosas, esta sujetaba el velo tipo catedral, asi Tsunade Shizune y Kakashi subieron con Sakura a la limosina que los llevaría a la iglesia, al mismo tiempo en la mansión Uchiha_

Itachi; Nervioso

Sasuke: Que tu no lo estuviste

Itachi: Recuerda que nosotros no nos casamos como ustedes todo fue en privado

Sasuke: Y nunca la quisiste ver vestida de novia

Itachi: Sasuke ver a Tsukino con un vestido es que la obligaron

Sekai: Papa papa ya estoy lista

Sasuke: Te ves muy linda

_Sekai seria la niña de las flores, a ella le habia puesto un vestido blanco, con manguitas ¾ la falda le llegaba hasta unos 5 centimetros antes de tocar el piso, además de que los listones de la cintura y de sus coletas eran color rojo, consigo llevaba una canasta con petalos de rosas blancas y rojas, además de unos bonitos zapatos blancos con moñitos rojos_

Itachi: Te vez linda pequeña

Sekai: Deberias ver a mama

Itachi: Que usara vestido?

Sasuke: Ahora quien es el nervioso

Sekai: Mira papa ahí viene

_Tsukino llevaba un vestido con escote tipo corazón, este vestido enmarcaba su cintura, ya que era muy ajustado, la falda era de una caída recta con cierto vuelo pero que tenia una abertura a un costado dejando ver su pierna cuando caminaba, el vestido era color azul marino, y lo habia combinado con unas zapatillas color plata, estas eran de un tacon no muy alto, su cabello lo habia dejado suelto con la ondulación natural y solo habia puesto el mismo broche de mariposa que las damas de honor, llevaba un par de brazaletes muy delicados en las muñecas y un collar de plata con el símbolo Uchiha, era de Mikoto pero al ser ella ahora la mayor de la Uchiha lo portaba, su vestido era diferente ya que ella entregaría a Sasuke_

Tsukino: Bien es hora de irnos

Sasuke: Si Ane-san

Tsukino: Te ves muy guapo Sasuke

Itachi : Y yo que

Tsukino: No lo se

Itachi: Oye

Tsukino: Es broma te ves guapo también, pero anden el novio no llega tarde esa es la novia

_Asi todos llegaron a la iglesia, la ceremonia se llevo a cabo, las fans de Sasuke lloraban, asi como los pretendientes de Sakura, cabe aclarar que Sakura y Sasuke estaba embobados con su respectivos trajes, al igual que los padrinos con las damas de honor e Itachi con su hija y su esposa, al terminar la ceremonia, fueron a una recepción en el lago, era una bella noche, y la pista de baile quedo justo donde la luna se habia colocado esa noche, todos bailaba cuando_

Sasuke: Bueno pues esta noche deseo que suba Naruto y Hinata a la pista de baile

_Ambos subieron, el padre de Hinata los siguió y Sasuke se paro a lado de el al igual que Sai_

Sakura: Hinata esto es para ti

_Sakura le entrego el ramo que arrojaría para que lo atrapara la próxima en casarse_

Hinata: Esto para mi?

Naruto: Hinata –Esta demasiado rojo que no se da cuenta- tarde mucho en decirte que fueras mi novia, pero hoy te vendo a pedir que que… HINATA TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO

Hinata: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_El padre de Hinata callo desmayado, y fue atrapado por Sai, mientras que Sasuke sonreía_

Itachi: Y a ti que te pasa

Sasuke: Es que el dobe y yo pensamos que cuando lo escuchara proponerle matrimonio a Hinata lo mataria

Itachi: A ya veo

_Naruto alza en brazos a Hinata y grita que se casaran, todos aplauden la fiesta sigue y todas las parejas son felices y bailan al compas de la luna llena._


	7. LUNA DE MIEL

CAPITULO VII

LUNA DE MIEL

_La boda termino, Naruto se habia tenido que aguantar la cantaleta del señor Hyuga, pero al final obtuvo la fecha para pedir la mano de Hinata formalmente, Sai se habia perdido con Ino, Choji dijo verlos ir al departamento de Sai, Suiguetsu abrazaba a Karin que aun con todo lo dejaba sin golpearlo, ella se habia dormido por todo el Sake que bebio el y Jugo la llevaron a su casa ya no eran reos, Tsunade se habia ido junto a Kakashi quien a la vez habia acompañado a Kurenai y a su niño de ahora 2 años, Gaara al ser inivtado venia con Temari la cual también se habia perdido con Shikamaru, el pobre se habia ido con konohamaru, quien no se habia quitado de ensima a Sekai, solo dormida la pudo entregar a Itachi, el cual estaba celoso como papa, Tsukino y el se habia ido a su casa, ella le habia dado la oportunidad e Itachi no la desperdiciaba, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke hiban en camino a su luna de miel, en una casa en la playa, Tsunade era la dueña y ese era su regalo de bodas._

Sasuke:Sakura despierta…

Sakura: Mmmm

Sasuke: Creo que te tendre que cargar

Sakura: Mmmm

Sasuke: Bien ya llegamos, anda, Ane-san me dijo que dormirías mas, pero no puedo déjarte en la limosina

Sakura: Esta bien, ye desperté-Sale de la limosina- Haaaa esta hermoso

Sasuke: Hace calor

Sakura: Pero mira el mar, todo parece un sueño

Sasuke: Ven vamos adentro, descansemos y mas tarde vamos a ver tu amado mar

Sakura: En serio, lo dices en serio Sasuke?

Sasuke: Si pero no juegues con tu suerte

Sakura: Te amo Sasuke

Sasuke: Y yo a ti y a nuestro bebe

Sakura: Nuestro bebe, nuestra familia

Sasuke: Los cuidare y protegeré siempre

Sakura: Hay Sasuke, te amo y lo are siempre, te amo

Sasuke: Y yo a ti

_Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la casa si bien no era espaciosa como la mansión, era perfecta para ellos dos, mientras que en la aldea un rubio paseaba de la mano de su amada prometida_

Naruto: En serio estas feliz Hina-chan

Hinata: Lo estoy, me haz hecho muy feliz Naruto

Naruto: Veras que te hare feliz todos los días

Hinata: Y yo a ti Naruto, me sorprendio que papa no reaccionara tan mal

Naruto: No reacciono mal? Entonces de la que me salve

Hinata: Naruto yo yo

Naruto: Hinata déjame ver tu mano

_Hinata le muestra su mano izquierda y Naruto coloca un anillo de oro con un zafiro azul_

Naruto: No es lo que te mereces, pero ire a mas misiones para darte una hermosa boda

Hinata: Naruto, te amo, y es perfecto el anillo te amo te amo

Naruto: Y yo a ti, y te dare una boda mas grande que la del Teme

Hinata: Naruto, no, yo yo quiero algo mas

Naruto: Hinata, amor, será como tu quieras

_Mientras que un pelinegro palido y una rubia pasean por el bosque_

Sai: Ino que te pasa

Ino: Nada, solo que extraño que la frentona entrene conmigo

Sai: No te preocupes, veras que pronto tu podras estar con ella

Ino: Si, creo que si

Sai: Ino, ven

Ino: Que pasa Sai

_Sai le enseña uno de sus dibujos, era ella con el abrazandole, y un niño y una niña parecidos a ella_

Ino: Sai que significa esto

Sai: Ino, te gustaría empezar una relación en la que después podamos formar una familia?

Ino: Hay no tienes que preguntar…

Sai: Entonces no?

Ino: Hay tonto es que Si si quiero

Sai: Yo siento esto especial por ti

Ino: Se llama amor

_Mientras que Tsunade despide a Gara_

Tsunade: Espero tengas buen viaje

Gara: Lo será aunque raro

Tsunade: Por que lo dices?

Gara: Mire a mi hermana y a su ninja

_Shikamaru y Temari se abrazaban si bien no decían nada era su forma de mostrarse amor_

Gara: Anda vamos el ira a la aldea en unas semanas

Temari: Cuidate si, te espero en la aldea de la arena

Shikamaru: Si, cuídate también y dale la noticia con tacto

Temari: Esta bien

_Mientras que en el lago una peliroja se encuentra sentada y un peliplateado se le acerca_

Suiguetsu: Que haces aquí

Karin: Nada

Suiguetsu: Haa que te paso

Karin: Nada, solo me quite el lado mal tratado de mi cabello, lo arregle un poco

Suiguetsu: Te ves linda

Karin: Tu lo crees?

Suiguetsu: Creo que eres demasiada mujer para Sasuke

Karin: Lo dices para consolarme

Suiguetsu: Karin cuando te vas a dar cuenta

Karin: De que?

Suiguetsu: Te amo y si me dejas te are feliz

Karin: Yo yo, lo intentare

Suiguetsu: Ves nunca, espera dijiste que si?

Karin: Si pero con calma, no quiero ser lastimada de nuevo

Suiguetsu: Ten por seguro que seras muy feliz

_Mientras que en la casa de Itachi y Tsukino_

Sekai: Mamaaa ya me voy

Itachi: Y que no hibas a decir a mi?

Sekai: A si ya me voy papa

Tsukino: Anda te esta esperando

Itachi: Quien la espera?

Tsukino: konohamaru, el chico que entrena con Naruto

Itachi: Oye el es mucho mayor para Sekai

Tsukino: Si eres…, anda Sekai vete si no konohamaru no te podrá llevar a tiempo con Naruto

Sekai: Si adiós mami, adiós papa

Itachi: Que con Naruto?

Tsukino: Solo van a entrenar o dime que pensaste?

Itachi: No nada- rayos que me paso-

Tsukino: Haa, hombre por que no me sorprendes

Itachi: Oye quieres una sorpresa

Tsukino: Creo que yo te la dare a ti

Itachi: Que?

Tsukino: Dime tu primero que sorpresa tienes

Itachi: Termine la habitación de Sekai y ahora empezare la otra habitacion

Tsukino: Mmm y dime que pensabas hacer?

Itachi: No se un estudio tal vez

Tsukino: Creo que no será asi

Itachi: Como por que?

Tsukino: Itachi, yo, tengo un mes de embarazo…

Itachi: Que?

_Mientras que en la playa_

Sakura: Sasuke tengo hambre

Sasuke: Sakura acabamos de comer

Sakura: Es que quiero papas fritas con chocolate

Sasuke: Que?- Rayos esto me lo dijo Hinata antojos raros, dijo que si no las mujeres se enojan si no los comen-bien ire por ellas

Sakura: Con pastel de chocolate con mermelada de limón siii

Sasuke: Esta bien

_Sasuke entra a la casa y prepara lo pedido por Sakura_

Sasuke: Jamas pensé estar haciendo esto, yo el que mas deseo venganza ahora solo deseo que ella y el bebe estén bien, que mi hermano mantenga su familia junta, que rayos paso, creo que madure, ja quiero ver al dobe cuando se case si ya no somos los niños del equipo 7 ahora somos los sannin Orochimaru me entreno a mi, Sakura con Tsunade y Naruto con Jiraiya, Sakura es medico titular en el hospital, Naruto entrena niños como lo hizo Kakashi con nostros, espero no le enseñe totnterias a Sekai, y yo ahora junto a Itachi revisamos y procuramos planes en casos de guerra, todo es tan tranquilo espero siga asi

Sakura: Sasukeeee tengo hambree

Sasuke: Ya te dije no juegues con tu suerte, ya voy

Sakura: Y puedes traer agua mineral con azúcar por favor

Sasuke: Que?

_La luna de miel de Sasuke y Sakura termino, que rápido paso una semana a su regreso encontraron a Ino comprometida con Sai, supieron que Temari estaba embarazada ya de casi 4 meses de Shikamaru-lo escondieron por miedo a Gara-, Karin con Suiguetsu era raro verlos juntos, encontraron a una Hinata nerviosa ya que en dos meses se casaria con Naruto, y tanbien eoncontraron a un muy feliz Itachi_

Sasuke: Que?

Itachi: SI Tsukino esta embarazada

Sakura: Felicidades

Sasuke: Y donde esta?

Itachi: Pues esta con Karin y Tsunade el embarazo no es fácil para alguien como ella

Sasuke: Como que alguien como ella, que significa Sakura?

Sakura: Ella purifica, asi que imagino que con un bebe la pobre debe estar muy cansada y sentirse enferma

Itachi: Lo de cansada si, enferma no, come demasiado

Sasuke: Preguntame a mi

Sakura: Que? Me estas diciendo gorda?

Sasuke: No, yo no quise decir eso, Sakura, espera

Itachi: No te preocupes, se le pasara

Sasuke: Como sabes?

Itachi: Crees que el moretón en mi mejilla fue un beso o que?

Sasuke: Creo que tu y yo tendremos que trabajar en equipo

Itachi: Creo que si, debería escribirle a Yoru y preguntar como fue todo con Sekai

Sasuke: Yo creo que pediré ayuda a esa bruja de Tsunade

_Que dios los ayude, dos mujeres embarazadas, asi llego el dia de la boda de Naruto y Hinata, Hinata llevaba un hermosos vestido color beigue resaltaba sus ojos, era sencillo con unas pequeñas mangas, una falda recta pero satinada y con pedrería hermosa, su cabello lo llevo suelto y con una corna de narcisos y un velo muy delicada que llagaba poco mas debajo de su cintura, un maquillaje natural, toda la ceremonia se llevo a cabo en el lago, si bien fue mas pequeña era hermosa, Jugo ayudo y se encargo de que fuera iluminada por luciérnagas, Naruto si bien estaba nervioso estuvo muy feliz, Temari y Shikamaru asistienron ella hiba con un abultado vientre de 6 meses se habían casado en la aldea de ella todo de manera discreta, Ino ahora planeaba su boda con Sai al ser dama de honor hiba con un vestido azul con un pequeño liston debajo del busto, si bien ella no tenia embarazod no quiso desentonar con sakura quien portaba el mismo vestido, mientras que Karin hiba con un vestido negro muy sexi y que no dejaba a Suiguetsu voltear a ningun otro lado, Mientras que tsukino hiba con un vestido de maternidad muy elegante en color rosa, Itachi y Sasuke hiban con cara de pocos amigos, los pobres habia sufrido esos meses mas que en una batalla_

Naruto: Vamos quiten esa cara

Sasuke: Ya te quiero ver dobe

Itachi: Quiero ver como se pone Hinata cuando este embarazada

Naruto: Ja eso no lo creo, Hinata es linda

Sasuke: Aja ya lo dije te quiero ver

Shikamaru: Perdon que interrumpa, pero si Naruto ya te quiero ver

Naruto: Tu también haz sufrido con Temari

Shikamaru: No me lo recuerdes, por cierto Sasuke parece que ya tienes sobrino político

Itachi y Sasuke: Como que?

_Sekai habia cumplido ya 7 años y bailaba con konohamaru esto hizo que Itachi paledeciera y que Sasuke quisiera ir a separarlos pero las miradas de una pelnegra y una pelirosa los detuvo, _

Naruto: Jajajaja parece que mi discípulo ser tu yerno Itachi

Sasuke: Dobe sobre mi cadáver ese mocoso se vuelve algo de Sekai

Shikamaru: Creo que mientras su madre y su tia estén de su lado ni tu ni el palido de Itachi podrán hacer algo

Itachi: Sekai, haaa la mandare al palacio si es necesario

Tsukino Sakura: Sobre nuestro cadáver par de..

Naruto: Mejor me voy con mi esposa

Temari: Shikamaru ven aca boca floja

Shikamaru: Rayos bueno creo que es nuestro fin

_Si bien no murieron aquel día, si estuvieron castigados por mucho tiempo, así el tiempo paso, la primera en tener su bebe fue Temari quien decidió quedarse a vivir ahí, pero el martirio no acababa para los hermanos, sus dos mujeres seguían en cinta por lo que le rogaron a Tsunade tener misiones fuera de la aldea, claro siempre volviendo pronto, Naruto les había dado la sorpresa ya que a los 3 meses de casado Hinata esperaba su bebe, ya casi al final Sakura y Tsukino habían calmado su carácter, esto con una terapia que Tsunade les aplico, se había compadecido de los Uchiha, ahora debían lidiar con Sekai quien se le escapaba a Sasuke e Itachi, todo por ir a entrenar con su tigrilla Miu, asi una noche Sakura despertó…_

Sasuke: Te pasa algo Sakura?

Sakura: No nada, solo quiero ir al baño, me duele un poco el estomago

Sasuke: Segura?

Sakura: Si, vuelve a dormir, noooo

Sasuke: ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Sakura: Se se rompió haaaaa la fuente

Sasuke: Bien espera, ire por Ane-san

_Por el pánico en el que entro, no se dio cuenta que golpeaba demasiado fuerte la puerta._

Itachi: Que pasa, algún enemigo

Sasuke: No es Sakura donde esta Ane-San

Itachi: Pues está en el hospital, tuvo guardia

Sasuke: Rayos no quería mover a Sakura

Sekai: Que pasa

Itachi: Ven vamos a avisar a tu mama ya va a nacer él bebe de Sasuke

Sasuke: Sekai, donde vas?

Sekai: A ver a mi tia

_Los hermanos siguieron a la niña que si bien, contaba solo con 7 años tomo una madurez que les sorprendio y por medio de chacra reviso a Sakura_

Itachi: Cuando aprendiste a hacer eso?

Sekai: Mama me enseño, Tsunade-sama me dijo que era necesario ya fuera por mi mama o mi tía

Sakura: Ya ha pasado el dolor

Sasuke: Que hacemos?

Sekai: Salir

Itachi: Que?

Sekai: Ve por mama, tío tú trae mantitas y agua caliente

Sasuke: Nos estas dando ordenes?

Sakura: Idiotas muévanse haaaa

_Itachi salió sin preguntar mas, mientras que Sasuke hizo lo que le dijo Sekai_

Sasuke: Bien y ahora?

Sakura: Sekai, tu guiaras a tu tio haaaaaa

Sekai: Entendido

Sasuke: Que como, no yo no se nada

Sekai: Bien tio tomare la mano de mi tía, tu espera al tu bebe

Sasuke: Noo

Sakura: HAZLO!

_Asi Sasuke estuvo ahí recibiendo a su bebe, Sakura pujaba, de pronto un llanto, un llanto muy fuerte_

Sasuke: Lo tengo, es es un niño, mira Sakura

Sekai: No, tia despierta

Tsukino: He llegado, que pasa?

Sekai: No puedo darle mas chacra mama –se desmaya y la atrapa Itachi-

Tsunade: Sasuke dele el bebe a Ino y salgan de aquí

Itachi: Sekai, hija

Tsunade: Tu llévala a descansar-le da un beso a sekai en la frente- lo hiciste bien pequeña

Sasuke: No Sakura, está bien?

Tsukino: Maldición Sasuke sal de aquí.

_Las hora pasaron, Sasuke esperaba angustiado, por raro que pareciera Sai le palmeaba la espalda y le decía que todo estaría bien, mientras que Itachi vigilaba a su hija, quien tenia fiebre, asi salieron Tsunade, Tsukino e Ino_

Sasuke: Que paso, y Sakura?

Ino: Tranquilo Sasuke, están bien

Sasuke: Que es lo que paso?

Tsunade: Ya que tu hijo es un Uchiha, absorbió chacra de Sakura

Tsukino: Por eso Sekai le daba de su chacra a Sakura

Itachi: Pero ella tiene fiebre

Tsunade: Estará bien, estuvo entrenando y lo hizo bien, ella sabia mejor ese tema que yo

Sasuke: Puedo ver a Sakura?

Tsunade: Si, pero después hazla que duerma entendido

Sasuke: Si

Ino: Tsukino revisare a Sekai y después me ire, esta bien?

Tsukino: Si gracias

Sai: Como es que esa niña lo sabia mejor, o sabe eso del chacra?

Tsukino: Pues por que cuando ella nacio, el procedimeinto en palacio fue mas rigoroso

Itachi: Asi que también te pasara?

Tsukino: No te preocupes, solo es cuestión de transferir chacra

Sai: Y por que no les dijeron eso?

Tsunade: Teníamos la esperanza de que Sakura llegara al hospital, ahí manejaríamos mejor la transfucion y seria Sasuke quien lo hiciera, pero por la emergencia, la pequeña hizo lo que le ordenamos hacer en ese caso.

Itachi: Entonces entréname quiero ser yo quien te ayude Tsukino

Tsukino: Esta bien, pero Sekai aun tendrá que aprender a manejar esto

Tsunade: Bien ire con Ino y luego nos vamos

Itachi: Si y gracias

_Mientras Sasuke hiba entrando ahí vio a Sakura cargando a un bultito en una manta azul_

Sasuke: Como estas?

Sakura: Mejor, gracias por recibir a nuestro bebe

Sasuke: Y a Sekai le dare las gracias

Sakura: Pobre, la hicimos pasar por esto

Sasuke: Y como esta el?

Sakura: Es idéntico a ti, mira

_El miro a su hijo, si era toda su replica, no cabia duda era su hijo, de pronto el pequeño abrió sus ojos y dejo ver que eran del color de los de Sakura_

Sakura: Como lo llamaremos?

Sasuke: Ichiro su nombre es Ichiro Uchiha

Sakura: Me encanta, hola Ichiro

Sasuke: Gracias Sakura, te amo, y a ti Ichiro eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida

Sakura: Te amo Sasuke

_Los días pasaron, Sakura y Sasuke se acomodaban a su nueva vida con Ichiro_

Itachi: Y que tal como te va con Ichi-chan

Sasuke: Es mi hijo, es perfecto en todo

Itachi: Duerme toda la noche según dijo Sakura

Sasuke: Si es demasiado calmado

Itachi: Cuando escribi a Yoru me dijo que Sekai era igual

Sasuke: Valio la pena todo

Itachi: Mira, Sekai es oficialmente Uchiha

Sasuke: Y que te dijo Tsukino

Itachi: Lloro cuando se lo mostre

Sasuke: Pronto tendras a tu 2 hijo

Itachi: Sabes que será como el primero

Sasuke: Pero aun trata de recuperar el tiempo con Sekai

Itachi: Jamas lo olvido

_Sakura entro y tomo a su bebe, Itachi se despidió y volvió a casa, ahí estaba su esposa durmiendo junto a su hija, Itachi se acostó junto a ellas y durmieron, mas tiempo pasaba Naruto presumia que Hinata no tenia un solo cambio de humor ni antojos raros, Sasuke se habia vuelto un padre orgulloso y llevaba por toda la aldea a Ichiro, todos quedaban fasinados con el pequeño, asi también llego el parto de Tsukino _

Itachi: Que paso, donde esta?

Sasuke: Estan adentro, Tsunade es quien le da el chacra, y Sakura la esta ayudando

Itachi: Maldicion, todo por esta maldita misión

Sekai: Papaaaa,

Itachi; Que pasa

Sekai: Ya no me vas a querer

Itachi: Como? Por que dices eso?

Sekai: Papaaaa

Itachi: Sekai, eres mi hija mayor y seras mi princesa siempre

Tsunade: Felicidades Itachi aquí tienes

Sasuke: Que fue?

Sekai: Papaaa, somos dos princesas

Itachi: Sssii

Sasuke: Jajajaja sufrirás mas hermano, los chicos estarán detrás de ellas jajaja

Tsunade: Pasa, Tsukino te espera

_Itachi y Sekai entraron, entregaron a la bebe _

Itachi: Y como la llamaremos

Tsukino: No lo se

Itachi: Que hay de Hikari

Tsukino: Lo recordaste

Itachi: Claro, no entiendo por que quitaste ese nombre

Tsukino: Por que pensé que la luz de mi alama se habia ido contigo ese dia

Itachi: Pero aquí esta en nuestras hijas

Sekai: Ya see tu nombre es Hikari Natusuki

Itachi: Hikari Natsuki Uchiha

_Todos eran felices, solo faltaba el nacimiento del bebe de Naruto, mientras tanto preparaban la boda de Ino y Sai, pasaron 3 meses mas, Ichiro tenia 6 meses ya y era un niño encantador, tenia demasiadas fans en la aldea esto enorgullecia a Sasuke y encantaba a Sakura, Natsuki tenia 3 meses era la sensación en el hospital junto a Sekai quien cuidaba de su hermana, no le era difícil, era dormilona y por la responsabilidad de la mayor era admirada por muchas ninjas medico encargadas del área de bebes, ya que ella les daba consejos, claro todos eran los que su madre aplicaba en ambas hermanas, asi llego el nacimiento del bebe de Naruto un niño a quien nombraron Takeshi Uzumaki_

Naruto: Sasuke, Sakura ayudennoosss

Itachi: Hola que pasa?

Hinata: Takeshi no duerme nada

Naruto: Apenas lo muevo a su cuna y llora

Hinata: No hemos dormido en días

Sakura: Jajaja es normal Naruto

Tsukino: Tranquilos ya pasara

Naruto: Ustedes pasaron por esto?

Sasuke: Nosotros no, sufrimos todo el embarazo nuestra recompensa fue tener hijos que duermen toda la noche

Naruto: Como? No es justo

Itachi: Eso te paso por burlarte de nosotros

Naruto: Ay que será de mi

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_En otro lado creca a la aldea_

¿?: emos dejado pasar el tiempo necesario

¿?:Mi señora Etsu en cuanto usted ordene

Etsu: Esperen mi orden, es hora que me reconozcan como la señora y emperatriz tomare lo que es MIO


	8. ECLIPSE LUNAR

CAPITULO VIII

ECLIPSE LUNAR

_Paso una semana desde que Naruto pidió ayuda con su bebe, ahora era el quien rogaba por salir a mil misones, esto era por que dormia mas que en su casa, sin embargo Tsunade no lo dejaba, le decía que era injusto con la pobre de Hinata, asi paso un poco mas de tiempo y __hoy es un dia especial en la aldea el festival de otoño esta de vuelta, he Itachi esta demasiado feliz pues un año con su familia, Sasuke tenia un año de haber dicho su amor por Sakura, este día saldrían como el ya restaurado clan Uchiha e irían acompañados de la familia Uzumaki, Ino y Sai se había casado pero aun no querían tener hijos, el festival se celebraba en grande no había nada que impresionara mas, Tsunade había mandado a que fuera el mejor, ya que si bien no era la madre de Sakura, se había adjudicado el papel de abuela de Ichiro, y este seria el primer festival de el pequeño su prima Natsuki y declarado por el mismo Naruto su mejor amigo Takeshi Uzumaki._

Naruto: Holaaaaa ya llegamosss

Sasuke: Que escandaloso eres, Hola Hinata

Hinata: Hola, y tu bebe?

Sasuke: Esta con Sakura, le esta poniendo su kimono

Naruto: Mira vesti a Tekshi de Ninja Kakashi

Sasuke: Pobre lo vas a asfixiar con ese cubre bocas

Itachi: Hola que tal como, quitale eso a tu hijo lo ahogaras

Hinata: Lo iré a cambiar Naruto estaba bromeando

Itachi: Mas vale es un niño bonito como la mama

Sasuke: Esperemos no saque nada del papa

Naruto: Oigan

Sakura: Estamos listos Sasuke

Sasuke: Te ves linda Sakura e Ichiro tenías que ser un Uchiha

_Sakura llevaba un kimono azul cielo con flores de cerezo bordadas en color plata y el símbolo Uchiha en la punta de las mangas, resaltaba tanto sus ojos como su cabello, e Ichiro llevaba un kimono azul marino con el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda._

Naruto: Sakura llevas el símbolo del clan Uchiha

Sasuke: Es natural es mi esposa y madre de Ichiro

Sakura: Ane-san me dijo que los bordara

Naruto: Y por cierto donde esta y tus hijas Itachi?

Itachi: Se fueron por la tarde dijo que nos verían en el festival

Hinata: Listo Takeshi esta listo

_Hinata llevaba un Kimono morado con tonalidades plateadas, mientras que Takeshi llevaba un kimono naranja idéntico al de su papa, asi partieron al festival ahí encontraron a Tsunade_

Naruto: Bien vamos a comerrr

Sakura: Espera no veo a Ane-san

Itachi: Es raro, no la veo

Sasuke: Mira Itachi

Sakei: Papa Papa- Sekai llevaba un kimono dorado con tonalidades rosas

Sasuke: Donde estaban Sekai?

Sekai: Con mama, haya viene

Sakura: Si ahí viene pero quienes son los tres que la acompañan

Itachi: No puede ser

_Tsukino llevaba un Kimono color negro con bordados plateados el símbolo Uchiha en el hombro, Natsuki le había puesto un kimono plateado con tonos rosas como el de su hermana_

Tsukino: Vamos quita esa casa vinieron de visita

Itachi: Si pero sin protección, sabes el peligro

Yoru: Asi nos saludas enano

Sasuke: Quienes son ustedes?

Yoru: Mi nombre es Yoru, el es Kumo y Taiyo el mayor de nosotros

Sakura: Quiere decir que son los hermanos de Ane-san

Naruto: Espera tu eres el emperador

Taiyo: Shhh Guarda silencio, no quiero que nadie sepa quien soy

Itachi: Ya veo pero no fue arriesgado

Kumo: No, nadie sabe que salimos del palacio

Tsukino: Y mama?

Taiyo: Solo sabe ella, regresaremos en dos días

Sasuke: Bien entonces disfrutemos del festival

_Si bien Tsunade casi le da un infarto al saber quienes estaban ahí, lo disimulo muy bien y todos disfrutaban del festival cuando de pronto_

Sai: Alerta, alerta, invasores

Sakura: Sai que pasa

Sai: Un grupo de ninjas, estan en la entrada de la aldea, Ino y otro grupo los están tratando de detener

Sasuke: Rayos, Sakura tu llévate a los niños

Naruto: Hinata quédate con Sakura

Itachi: Tsukino tu y ellos, Donde se fueron?

Sekai: Me dejo a Natsuki, se fue rápido con mis tios

Sasuke: Vamos Itachi debe haber ido ahí

_Sakura y Hinata se fueron a la mansión con los tres bebes y Sekai_

Sakura: Sera mejor cambiarnos

Hinata: Si, pero donde refugiamos a los niños

Sakura:Los llevaremos a la casa de Karin

Hinata: Oye y Sekai?

Sakura: No lo se, que es esa luz?

_Salieron y era Sekai, había hecho una barrera que protegia la casa_

Sakura: Que haces Sekai?

Sekai: Mama me dijo que lo hiciera, si sentía peligro para los bebes

Sakura: Sekai. Nos tienes que dejar salir

Sekai: No!

_Mientras tanto en la entrada de la aldea, llegaban Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi quienes habían cambiado sus ropas por trajes que Kakashi les había dado, ahí estaba Tsukino quien esta vez no portaba su traje ninja si no un kimono negro con tonos rojos y plateados, este era corto por el frente pero largo detrás, llevabab unos mayones negros y sandalias ninja._

Itachi: Estamos aquí, Tsukino deberías estar con Sekai

Sasuke: Que es lo que pasa?

Taiyo: Este es un asunto del palacio no se metan

Itachi: Tu sabias que esto pasaría?

Kumo: No, pero en cuanto vimos que la luna eclipsaba de manera tenebrosa entendimos

Youru: Que el enemigo se rebelo, y este no es enemigo para ustedes

Naruto: Como que no es para nosotros?

Yoru: Itachi conto parte de la historia de nuestra familia, sin embargo había un secreto en esto.

Taiyo: El enemigo resulto ser de nuestra propia familia

Sasuke: Eso como es posible?

Kumo: Kin como es el nombre por el que conocen a la familia es en si el titulo de familia imperial, este a su vez se dividió en dos clanes uno es Nanao siete estrellas del cielo, de este somos los herederos, es por eso que nuestros nombres y los de nuestros descendientes llevan nombres relacionados a cuerpos celestes o al cielo, y el otro clan es el Nanumi que son los 7 mares.

Sasuke: Entonces el otro clan que ataca es Nanumi, y me imagino que llevaran nombres en relación al mar

Yoru: No de hecho ellos son desterrados a quienes se les quito el nombre y titulo de su clan, si embargo conservaron los poderes y técnicas

Naruto: Y cual es la razón por la que los desterraron.

Yoru: Ellos son los hijos del gemelo de papa, son hijos de una traidora y asesina

Taiyo: Ella se volvió loca cuando dijeron que el cargo de sacerdotisa suprema no recaería en su clan, por la debilidad de la candidata

Sasuke: Entonces recayó en Ane-san?

Itachi: Y cual era la importancia de ese titulo

Taiyo: Las técnicas y poderes que se le enseñaron

Itachi: Y que pasar ahora

Tsunade: Ustedes

Sasuke: Que desea?

Tsunade: Pelearan con los ninjas renegados que están ahí, envía a Sai y Kakashi y los que se hayan ahí son muchos en contra de las aldeas y el imperio.

Sasuke: Mierda, Itachi mira haya viene Sakura y Sekai

Itachi: Que rayos Sekai que haces

Sekai: Yo soy fuerte y peleare

Sasuke: No tu lárgate con Sakura

Sakura: Esperen yo ire

Todos: NO¡

_Dejaron a Sakura y Sekai ahí, siguieron a los hermanos Itachi no creía ver a Tsukino asi algo era diferente en ella_

Etsu: Vaya vaya, quienes están aquí el cuarteto celestial y unos ninjas débiles

Naruto: Bruja ya veras si somos débiles

Etsu: Cayate idiota

_Lanza un ataque, todos lo logran esquivar_

Itachi: Que es lo que quieres

Etsu: Lo que por derecho me pertenecia y por ley ahora quiero

Sasuke: Y que es lo que buscas bruja maldita

Etsu: Primero el imperio, luego matar a la suma sacerdotisa, asi obtendré su poder

Naruto: Y que haras después no seras feliz asi

Etsu: Tu insolente, sere feliz y demasiado fuerte

Tsukino: Etsu aquí estoy, tu pelea es conmigo

Etsu: Estoy de acuerdo primita

Sasuke: No peleara sola

Etsu: Kai, encárgate de esos ninjas

Kai: Si mi señora, me recuerdan Uchihas?

Sasuke: Quien eres tu?

Kai: Yo fui el mas deboto de los hombres a la sacerdotisa pero tu hermano, y esa estúpida familia tenían que buscar a alguien al nivel de la suprema, y no me vieron que yo aun era mas apto que el idiota de Uchiha, y hoy lo demostrare

_La batalla era intensa, Itachi y Sasuke se encargaban de Kai, quien los evadia asi Naruto entro en batalla pero esta era una batalla diferente su chacra disminuia rápidamente, de pronto una pelirosa apareció_

Sasuke: SAKURA, te dije que no vinieras

Sakura: Olvidalo, no te dejare aquí, no te pienso perder

Itahic: Sekai donde esta?

Sakura: Peleando en la entrada ayuda a los aldeanos

Naruto: Y Hinata?

Sakura: Con los niños

Kai: Deberian prestar atención idiotas, pronto su poder se terminara y mi señora Etsu podrá gobernar

Sasuke: Idiota no te lo permitiremos

Naruto: Mira Sasuke la luna, esta eclipsando

Sakura: Eso, no puede ser

Sasuke: Este pareciera ataque de Madara

Yoru: Maldita este es tu plan

_Etsu peleaba con Tsukino, esta no era una pelea física era meramente espiritual, asi un gran ataque surgio, todos se cubrieron_

Etsu: Dentro de poco el ritual terminara y Kai tendrá la fuerza de todos lo que han peleado

Tsukino: Eres una idiota, sabias que Yube Kaguya es un ataque prohibido

Etsu: Es prohibido, no para mi no

Tsukino: IDIOTA, Vuelvan a la aldea envíen a la gente a un punto central, vayan por Hinata y por los demás

Sasuke: Que

Kai: Idiota, les doy esa ventaja ella sabe lo que pasara, no es asi emperador

Taiyo: Maldicion vamos ustedes reunana a todo el mundo, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto

_Sin entender bien reunieron a todos, Hinata llevaba a los bebes, Sekai ayudo, de pronto llego la oscuridad total, el emperador y los príncipes formaron una barrera que mantenía a la población segura, pero Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi se mantuvieron fuera de esta, ellos protegerían su aldea, Tsukino y Etsu mantenían su batalla espiritual, Etsu terminaba el ritual mientrs que Tsukino lo trataba de evitar, de pronto el ritual se termino el silencio fue total cuando de proto, un haz de luz plateado apareció era Kai quien habia sufrido una transformación_

Etsu: Esta hecho, mi sirviente ahora es inmortal nadie lo podrá detener

Tsukino: Etsu, no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste

Kai: Es mejor asi, ahora soy yo quien tiene el poder

Tsukino: Etsu por que?-casi al borde del llanto-

Etsu: Por que era quien debía ser la suma sacerdotisa, por que yo seria la prometida y esposa de Uchiha y por que esa felicidad era mia, pero tu idiota naciste y resultaste fuerte a ojos del abuelo, luego la estúpida de mi madre enloquecio y mato a mi padre, lo hicimos ver como suicidio, pero tu maldita madre tuvo que averiguar todo junto a esa Mikoto Uchiha y nos expulsaron del palacio, luego esa pelirosa obtuvo al menor, toda mi felicidad se hiba

Tsukino: Kai tu por que?

Kai: Te fui deboto desde la infancia, luego te enviaron a esta estúpida aldea, te enamoraste de ese Uchiha cuando yo te amaba antes, luego volviste al palacio, llegaste con ese mocoso, yo te sostuve en brazos cuando llegaste, cuando te recuperaste te preocupaste por ese mocoso que no supiste que casi habia muerto en una misión, luego el se fue y tu estabas esperando a esa niña, yo estuve ahí te vi, te procure pero tu amor por ese estúpido era mayor, volviste a tu vida sacerdotal y juraste no amar a nadie solo a el, y eso eso me hizo odiarte, los Uchiha robaron todo lo mio

Sasuke: Eso es patético

Itachi: Son unos malditos traidores

Naruto: Ese camino tampoco les dara felicidad

Kai: Claro que si, ahora ustedes sabran que es estar en la sombra ataque Yube Kaguya


	9. LA LUNA DE SANGRE Y EL

CAPITULO IX

LA LUNA DE SANGRE

Y

EL JUEGO DEL MAR Y LA LUNA

Naruto: Que es esto

Sasuke: Mi energía maldito

Itachi: Cuidado

Sakura: Quitense

Sasuke: Maldicion que esta pasando

Sakura: Cuando entrenaba con Tsunade leei sobre ese ataque es un ataque infernal, y la única forma de deternerlo es matando al sujeto que este poseído

Naruto: Pues tendremos que derrotarlo antes que absorba toda nuestra energía

Itachi: Y que hay de la bruja ella puede invocar a alguien mas

Sakura: No lo se, por dios ane-san

_Cuando voltaeron ella estaba caminando hacia ellos su apariencia producia un aura azul pero físicamente ya sangraba por la boca esto no la detuvo y camino hasta llegar_

Sasuke: Estas bien?

Tsukino: Si, ustedes encárguense de Kai, yo buscare a Etsu

Itachi: Que es lo que paso?

Tsukino: Etsu desgasto su chacra se esta escondiendo para acumular mas pero no tadara en volver, Kai es imparable asi que mátenlo a toda costa

Naruto: Es hora de pelear chicos, lo Sannin deben volver a combate

Sasuke: Si, Sakura estas lista?

Sakura: Que el equipo se integre

Itachi: Yo los cubriré en lo que cargan su chacra

Tsukino; Preparense ahí viene Kai, lo dejo en sus manos, me encargare de Etsu

_El ritual casi estaba terminado, Yube Kaguya, la maldición de la luna negra, ahora Itachi peleaba con Kai quien mostraba un aura maldita un aura negra_

Sasuke: Esto no me agrada, que pasara con todos en la barrera

Sakura: Percibo una fuerte protección, el peligro no es para ellos

Naruto: Pero si no derrotamos a ese maldito

_Voltearon y vieron lo que se sucitaba, Itachi peleaba pero Kai ahora tenia alas negras como un angel maldito, los tres comenzaron a pelear también, Sasuke fue el primero en atacar, Naruto le reforzaba, Sakura atacaba con su gran fuerza_

Kai: Tontos, los mortales no pueden contra un dios

Naruto:Idiota veras de lo que estamos hechos

Sasuke: Katon, Ryūka no Jutsu

Naruto: Konbi Henge

_La pelea era intensa, el cielo dejo de brillar ni las estrellas podían mostrar su luz, Itachi atacaba junto a Sasuke, Sakura ahora intentaba golpear a Kai, este regresaba los ataques, sin embargo el nivle de pelea era igual, Sasuke con su espada lo alcanza, logra rozar pero Kai se mueve rápido, Naruto crea algunos clones estos también atacan_

Sakura: Que hacemos, si no lo detenemos la sombra cubrirá todo

Sasuke: Mierda esto me recuerda a la guerra

Itachi: Tratemos de atacar todos juntos

Sakura: Ane-san donde esta?

Naruto: Ella esta ahí, peleando con Etsu

Sasuke: Mierda cuidado

Itachi: Sakura

_Sasuke se logra mover, Itachi protege a Sakura con un jutsu, Naruto realiza el contra ataque, un campo de energía maligna los rodea, sin embargo por alguna razón su energía a dejado de ser absorbida _

Kai: Era de esperarme, lo que no entiendo es por que no puedo derrotarlos de un solo golpe

Naruto: Por que no eres rival para nosotros asi de simple

_Mientras la batalla con Etsu era demasiada energía concentrada_

Tsukino: Etsu detente, sabes que es técnica es prohibida

Etsu: Hablas igual que el viejo, cuando entramos la primera vez al palacio dijo eso

Tsukino: No entiendes, no molestes a Kaguya, detente

Etsu: No, me detuvieron todo lo que era mi felicidad no la entregare

_Kai observo todo, de pronto un ataque de Itachi lo alcanzo, luego un golpe de Sakura, Y un ataque conjunto por parte de Sasuke y Naruto_

Kai: Malditos, me estoy cansando de este juego es hora que tome el asunto en mis manos

Sasuke: A que te refiere basura

Sakura: Sasuke mira

Itachi: La luna no hay luna

Naruto: Pero aun se ve el brillo

Kai: Exacto es hora de terminar con esa esperanza

_Kai hiba hacia donde estaban Tsukino y Etsu, ellas aun peleaban amabas mostraban un aura diferente, Etsu mostraba un aura morada con negro llena de odio, Tsukino la mostraba azul, sin embargo ya era débil_

Etsu: Te dije que esto es miooo

Tsukino: Jamas dejare que el ritual se termine

Etsu: El ritual esta terminado

Tsukino: Aun no

_Ambas muestran espadas la de Estu es un sable con dragones de mar tallados en la hoja y en la funda, Tsukino muestra la suya tallada con Dragones de sol y estrellas en la funda, amabas están mostrando toda su fuerza, igual que lo hacen Sasuke y Naruto quienes no han entendido las palabras de Kai y tratan de detenerlo a toda costa, no permitirían que se acercara_

Etsu: Date por vencida y los dejare vivir a ti y a tu aldea si me sirven honorablemente

Tsukino: Nunca no dejare que caigas en la oscuridad

_Naruto al escuchar estas palabras recordo cuando le prometio a Sasuke no dejarlo caer en la oscuridad y que Orochimaru robase su cuerpo, ahora entendia, el Yube Kaguya_

Naruto: Itachi, Sakura, no podemos dejar que se acerque a ellas

Sasuke: Que dices?

Itachi: Que es lo que esta pasando?

Sakura: No, eso no puede ser

Naruto: Una de ellas le servirá para terminar ese ritual no se cual de las dos sea

Itachi: MIERDA TSUKINO

_Los cuatro pelearon con todo lo que tenían, era una batalla sangrienta, esta se volvia mas cruenta a cada momento, los habitantes de la aldea observaban, si bien Tusnade, Kakashi y todos sus compañeros ninjas deseaban intervenir, la barrera que habían hecho el emperador y sus dos hermanos les impedia la salida, todo eran lanzamientos de kunais, shuriken, ataques físicos, jutsus todo parecía que ayudaría a detener a Kai cuando_

Kai: Te tengo

Sasuke: Sueltala

Kai: Su sangre la necesito para terminar el ritual

Itachi: Sueltala ahoraaa

Kai; No ella me dio la vida, es hora que termine lo que empezó

Tsukino: ETSU SUELTALA

Etsu: Por que, suéltame ahora, soy tu señora suéltame te lo ordeno

Kai: No, te soltare, tu fuiste el puente para alcanzar el poder, fue fácil llegar a ti y convencerte, eres tan idiota que no viste que jamas quise ser tu esclavo ni tu siervo

Sasuke: Maldito incluso traicionaste a tu emperador y a ella

Kai: Naturalemente, desee el trono muchos años, intente seducir a la princesa favorita del emperador tu Tsukino, pero tu corazón no era fácil de manejar asi que la use a ella

Sakura: Eres un sucio, jugaste con los sentimientos de una familia

Naruto: Bastardo, el poder no te permite hacer eso

Kai: Solo mirenme

_Kai le quito la espada a Etsu la alzo lo mas alto y asi la clavo en el vientre de Etsu, esta comenzó a sangrar, nadie creía lo que veía Etsu comenzó a sangrar mas asi Kai tomo la sangre en la espada y literalmente la bebio luego lanzo a Etsu, Naruto la logro atrapar, de pronto todo empezó a quedar en total oscuridad la ausencia de luz era total a excepción de la barrera, de pronto Kai se presento con un aura de luz blanco_

Kai: Es hora que me vengue Uchihas de ustedes de su clan, es mejor que no se detengan por que ire tras ustedes

Itachi: Maldito que planeas

Kai: El yube Kaguya se completo, ahora empezare a tomar su energía

Sasuke: Itachi cuidado

_Kai quedo frente a Itachi este comenzó a pelear ningún ataque le hizo efecto de pronto un haz de luz toco al mayor de los Uchiha y este perdió toda su energía, estaba conciente pero si n fuerza alguna callendo al vacio._

Tsukino: No Ita-kun

Kai: Ahora es tu turno amada princesa

Sasuke: Detente

Sakura: No dejaremos que alguien ocmo tu vensa

_Kumo alcanzo a atrapar a Itachi rápidamente lo ingreso a la barrera con toda la gente de la aldea ahí Tsunade comenzó a curarle, Sekai solo miraba atónita su papa y su mama en batalla, no decía una sola palabra_

Kai: Anden intente pelear

_Naruto dejo a Etsu quien agonizaba, no le habia permitido ingresar con los aldeanos_

Naruto: Eres un maldito tu pagaras

_Sasuke Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a pelear la luz ahora era de ellos y Kai todo era una pelea que ni los mas fuertes hubiesen resistido, la pelear era pura maldad contra ellos 3 todo parecía estar dando resultados cuando de pronto Sasuke utilizo su katana Sakura Golpeo y Naruto uso al Kyubi quien le adrvirtio no ser intrépido de pronto un gran estallido sus energías contra la de Kai todo era en cierto modo maravilloso, pero de pronto un resplandor de luz blanca los toco, los tres salieron disparados contra el suelo_

Sasuke: Que demonios, que esta pasando

Sakura: Ninguno de nuestros ataques esta surtiendo efecto

Naruto: Maldicion que aremos no podemos debilitarlo y ya casi no me queda chacra

Sakura: A mi tampoco

Sasuke: Nos matara sin chacra para defendernos

_Taiyo hizo un sello en el suelo al igual que sus hermanos se acercaron a los ninjas quienes se postraron junto a la agonizante Etsu_

Sasuke: Que pasa que hacen

Sakura: Ayudenla

Taiyo: Solo tenemos una forma de detener el Yube Kaguya

Yoru: Etsu despierta idiota

Kumo: Ahora sabras, por que no podias ser tu la heredera

Naruto: A que se refieren

Taiyo: Pase lo que pase no interfieran

Kumo: Tsukino ven aquí

Tsukino: Que es lo que pasa

Yoru: Hay guerra en las calles

Taiyo: Regreseran a casa heridos

Tsukino: Yo, yo entinedo, Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura entren a la barrera que forjaremos para ustedes

Sasuke:Pero

Naruto: Y ustedes

Taiyo: Solo háganlo

_Los tres entraron a la barrera, en la otra barrera Tsukino se acerco y pidió que Kakashi y Tsunade se acercaran con Sekai e Itachi quien llevaba en sus brazos a Natsuki._

Tsunade: Que pasa Tsukino

Tsukino: Kakashi sensei le pido que no deje mover a Itachi de aquí por ninguna circunstancia

Kakashi: Entiendo, suerte pequeña luna

Tsukino: Tsunade-sama le pido guiar a mis hijas si algo me llegase a pasar

Tsunade: Si yo yo lo are

Itachi: Que pasa dime Tsuki

Tsukino: Yo, yo amo que me llames asi Ita-kun a tu lado he sido feliz y es mi turno de cuidarte como lo hiciste conmigo te amo

Sekai: Mami no, por favor no

Tsukino: Mi pequeña, te amo a ti y a tu hermana are lo que este en mis manos para protegerlas

Itachi: Que pasa dimelo Tsukino

Tsukino: Te amo Ita-kun

Sakai: No mama, nooo

_Tsukino se acerco a donde estaban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura_

Tsukino: Pase lo que pase no salgan de aquí

Sasuke: Que pasara

Tsukino: Sasu-chan siempre fuiste tan hiperactivo

Sakura: Ane-san que haces es como si te despidieras

Tsukino: Sakura, tu habilidad siempre fue ideal para una Uchiha

Naruto: Que demonios

Tsukino: Naru-chan recuerda nuestra promesa

Naruto: Naru-chan nadie me dice asi, espera tu eras

_**Un pequeño Naruto llora en el parque, habia sido otro mal dia, esta sentado en un columpio, sus lagrimas corren su cara de pronto siente un abrazo muy tierno, un aroma a rosas le invade mira quien le abraza y es una joven de no mas 14 años, una coleta baja, ojos lilas, y una sonrisa **_

_**¿?: Que te pasa**_

_**Naruto: Nada**_

_**¿?:Pues nada parece ser feo**_

_**Naruto: Todos se rien de mi y me mal miran**_

_**¿?: Y que haces tu para que no pase**_

_**Naruto: No puedo hacer nada**_

_**¿?:Te parece si entrenas y te vuelves Hokague?**_

_**Naruto: Yo como**_

_**¿?: siendo el mas fuerte**_

_**Naruto: Si lo hare**_

_**¿?:Lo prometes**_

_**Naruto: Si lo prometo**_

_**¿?:Y dime tu nombre seria bueno saber el nombre del futuro Hokague**_

_**Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**¿?:Bien recuerda tu promesa Naru-chan**_

Naruto: Era tu Ane-san, no oye espera que pasa

Taiyo: Comencemos

_Los tres hermanos se colocaro en lina horizontal en flor de loto y pose para resar, al frente de ellos esta de pis Tsukino quien llevaba consigo su espada_

Kai: Que trataran de hacer idiotas

Taiyo: Hay guerra en las calles

Kumo: No te daras por vencida

Yoru: La sangre deberá llegar al rio

Kumo: Nos dijeron que para la paz

Yoru: Hagamos un pequeño sacrificio

Taiyo: Y por el bien de todos

Los tres: Te sacrificaremos a ti!

_Terminada esta oración emanaron un aura que llego a Tsukino quien tomo su espada y atravesó su estomago, nadie podía creer lo que veía, ella saco la espada, su sangre corria como rio, con su mano derecho tomo toda la sangre que pudo con su mano derecha realizo un movimiento quedando incada en una rodilla, y poso su mano en la tierra_

Tsukino: ¡LUNA DE SANGRE PURIFICA!

_Todo comenzó a tener luz pero en un tono rojo, la luna habia dejado de estar eclipsada ahora tenia un tono rojo sangre, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a recuperar su energía, los hermanos regresaron a reforzar la barrera Tsukino camino cerca de Etsu_

Etsu: Que es esto

Tsukino: El sacrificio de sangre, era posible morir, tu padre no quería que tu fueras sacrificada

Etsu: Mi padre, entonces por eso yo no

Tsukino: Te amaba demasiado al igual que el abuelo

_Etsu lloraba, la barrera de Naruto y su equipo se desvanecio_

Kai: Demonios estoy perdiendo fuerza, será mejor matarlos ahora

Naruto: Ahora sabras que es pelear sin trampas

Sasuke: Maldito prepárate

_Volvieron a pelear con el esta vez, la batalla era a la par, Kai trataba de protegerse, pero era en vano de pronto un ataque por parte de los tres. Pero el no habia sufrido daños graves_

Naruto: Que

Sasuke: Imposible

Sakura: Su poder ha disminuido pero no le hacemos gran daño

Kai: Es por que la luna de sangre no tiene toda la sangre necesaria

Sasuke: Sera solo si

Sakura: No Ane-san morirá

Naruto: No eso no lo permitiré

_Etsu se puso de pie momentanemente a lado de Tsukino_

Etsu: Si no lo matan será el fin

Tsukino: Que propones hacer, agg

Etsu: Te estas desangrando, pero aun tienes chacra

Tsukino: Si un poco

Etsu: Hey ninjas, si quieren detener esto ayudaran

Tsunade: Estamos en esta barrera como lo haremos

Kakashi: Los autores de la barrera entraron en transe o algo asi

Etsu: Uchiha

Itachi: Que quieres

Etsu: Todos oraran cuando vean un haz de luz azul entendido

Itachi: Solo eso

Etsu: Haganlo

Tsunade: Bien ya escucharon

_Tsukino fingiendo estar sin problemas camina con Etsu_

Etsu: Recuerdas cuando te enseñe la canción del juego de la luna y el mar

Tsukino: Eso que tiene que ver, rayos entiendo, si la recuerdo

Etsu: Vamos a jugar una vez mas de acuerdo

Tsukino: Si esta bien

Etsu: Dame las manos

_Mientras Sasuke Naruto y Sakura pelean contra Kai, todos los aldeanos están listos para orar. _

Tsukino y Etsu: -cantando- Cuando la luna quiere jugar, baja a la tierra y de la mano toma al mar, juegan y rien felices están, llega Kaguya no desea que jueguen ya, la luna y mar quieren jugar, vamos Sannin despierten por favor despierten ya, la luna y el mar quieren jugar, Sannin despierten por favor despierten ya, protejan a la luna y al mar, que Kaguya no quiere dejarlos jugar Sannin despierten por favor despierten ya. Sannin despierten por favor despierten ya.

_Etsu y Tsukino comienzan a cantar mientras esto pasa el brillo azul aparece todos comienzan a orar la barrera de los príncipes se rompe, estos caen inconcientes, una energía se comienza a acumular, un hermoso brillo azul lleno de paz cubre a todos de pronto se acumula esta energía y cubre a Sasuke Naruto y Sakura_

Sasuke: Que bien se siente esta energía

Sakura: Siento mucha paz

Naruto: Tengo mi fuerza de nuevo y aun mas

Kai: Que rayos esta pasando

Naruto: Llego tu fin maldito

_Era impresionante, ahora los tres Sannin eran invencibles, primero Sasuke y su espada, luego Sakura y un golpe de muerte y Naruto y su kyubi fue una ataque impresionante, Kai no lo pudo esquivar, la energía concentrada se acumulo mas, haciendo que la de su enemigo fueses desapareciendo, la luz volvia, ya no era oscuridas, ya no era roja, todo comenzaba a mostrarse con normaliadad de pronto un golpe de energía y un Kai muerto y desintegrándose_

Naruto: Lo hicimos

Sasuke: Matamos al maldito

Sakura: Por fin todo termino

Sasuke: Estas bien Sakura?

Sakura: Si amor

Hinata: Naruto

Naruto: Hina-chan estas bien?

Hinata: Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso

_De pronto un grito_

Sekai: Nooo, mama mama

Itachi: Despierta Tsukino

Taiyo: Depsues de todo

Naruto: No, no puede ser

Sakura: Ella

Sasuke: Fue el sacrificio

Itachi: NOOOOOO!


	10. LUZ DE LUNA

CAPITULO X

LUZ DE LUNA

_A lo lejos escucha una canción, decide no prestar atencio, la canción sigue y le molesta, ella despierta a sus 14 años odia esa canción aun, le causa pesadillas_

Cuando la luna quiere jugar, baja a la tierra y de la mano toma al mar, juegan y rien felices están, llega Kaguya no desea que jueguen ya, la luna y mar quieren jugar, vamos Sannin despierten por favor despierten ya, la luna y el mar quieren jugar, Sannin despierten por favor despierten ya, protejan a la luna y al mar, que Kaguya no quiere dejarlos jugar Sannin despierten por favor despierten ya. Sannin despierten por favor despierten ya.

-Ustedes mocosos mal criados vengan aca

-Cuidado Sekai despertó, corrannnnn

Sekai: No escaparan mocososss

_Nombre : __Sekai Mitzuki Uchiha, Edad 14 años, padres:Itachi Uchiha y Yumiko Tsukino Uchiha, apariencia: Es la copia de Mikoto Uchiha pero con los ojos color lila como su madre, utiliza una coleta alta, la cual sostiene con un liston rojo, lleva una remera tipo kimono mangas cortas en color rojo y debajo una camiseta negra con el símbolo de su clan, mayonoes negros, sandalias negras, uñas pintadas en negro y un carácter demasido explosivo pero es analítica y seria cuando es necesario, Ocupacion: AMBU obtuvo el grado a los 10 años._

Sekai: Natuski deja que te tenga en mis manos me las pagaras enana

Natsuki: No si me escapo, soy mas rápida que tuuuu

_Nombre: Hikari Natsuki Uchiha, Edad 7 años, padres:Itachi Uchiha y Yumiko Tsukino Uchiha, apariencia: Es idéntica a su madre excepto en el cabello, llega a tener tonalidades lilas y tiene los ojos negros como su padre lo lleva sujeto por un par de coletas con listones rosas, Viste una camiseta negra con una blusa de mangas largas rosa por debajo, el símbolo de su clan bordado en la manga derecha en la parte inicial del brazo, mayones azules y sandalias azules, Ocupacion: Chunin obtuvo el grado a los 6 años se graduo de la academia a los 5, su primer entrenador fue Kakashi._

Natsuki: Ichirooo correee nos matara

Ichiro: Si nos sigues persiguiendo le dire a tio Itachi que sales con Konohamaru-sensei

Sekai: Tu, Ichiro ven aquiiii

_Nombre: Ichiro Uchiha, edad 7 años, padres: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Uchiha, apariencia: Simplemente Sasuke con los ojos de Sakura, viste las mismas ropas que Sasuke a su edad, y es perseguido por las chicas de la misma forma que su papa lo fue, tiene el mismo carácter, solo que aun es un poco mas alegre, Ocupacion: Chunin obtuvo el grado a los 6 años se graduo de la academia a los 5, su primer entrenador fue Kakashi._

Ichiro: Que dices hacemos un trato prima

Sekai: Los matare

-Que pasa? Por que tanto ruido estaba dibujando

Ichiro: No pasa nada Maki tu regresa a pintar

_Nombre: Maki Uchiha, edad 5 años, padres Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Uchiha, apariencia: Es una minisakura con el cabello negro pero con un mechon rosa,viste el mismo traje que Sakura en su infancia solo que con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, y los mayones en negro, incluso el cabello lo lleva como su mama con el liston rojo que una vez Ino le obsequio a Sakura, carácter idéntico a Sakura,Ocupacion: Genin, se graduo de la academia el mismo dia que cumplio 5 años ahora casi con 6 entrena para accesar al grado de su hermano y prima_

Maki: Oye no me digas que hacer además están persiguiendo al pobre de Takeshi

Takeshi: Por favor ane-san yo no tuve nada que ver

_Nombre: Takeshi Uzumaki, edad 7 años Padres: Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Uzumaki, Apariencia es ver a Minato en su infancia, solo que con los ojos de Hinata, además de que aunque contiene el entusiasmo de Naruto prevalece la timidez de su madre Hinata, lleva un pantalón color negro y una chaqueta arena, casi como el uniforme que usaba Hinata, la chaqueta la llevaba abierta y dejaba ver una camisa negra, en la chaqueta llevaba bordado el símbolo : Chunin obtuvo el grado a los 6 años se graduo de la academia a los 5, su primer entrenador fue Kakashi._

Sekai: Haaa malditos mocosos me pagaran esta ya lo verán

-:Nooo detente, o te detengo

Sekai: Ren- cahn tuuu tu fuiste la que inicio todo haaa

Ichiro: Rayos, la descubrió- corre y toma a la pequeña Ren en brazos- no dejare que la toques

Sekai: Ren ven acaaaaaa

_Nombre: Ren Uzumaki, edad 6 años Padres: Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Uzumaki ,Apariencia; Es muy parecida a Hinata a excepción que tiene el cabello rubio de Naruto asi como sus ojos azules, lleva un uniforme naranja con mayones negros y el símbolo Uzumaki, __Ocupacion: Genin, se graduo de la academia el mismo dia que Maki son inseparables amigas, ahora con 6 años entrena para accesar al grado de su hermano. Tiene el mismo carácter que Naruto._

Sekai: Ustedes haaaa esto me pasa por aceptar cuidarlos

Ichiro: No te pasa por tonta

Natsuki: Y ser una bestia dormilona

Takeshi: Ane-san perdón perdón por favor perdona nuestra vida

Sekai: Los matare lo juro

-Que es lo que pasa aquí?

Maki: Mama hola

Ichiro: Ja este hola papa

Sakura: Bien que pasa aquí

Sasuke: Que han hecho, por que Sekai los quiere matar de nuevo?

_Nombre: Sakura Uchiha, Edad 26 años, Esposo Sasuke Uchiha, Hijos: Ichiro y Maki Uchiha, Ocupacion: Directora del Hospital de Konoha, Sensei en curaciones y purificación de chacra, apariencia: Viste su camiseta ya conocida de manga corta en rojo solo que un poco mas ajustada, pantalones negros justados, sandalias con tacon alto negra algunas veces las conjunta con su bata de cabello es largo hasta la cintura, lo sujeta como lo Tsunade._

Sakura: Bien que esta pasando?

Maki: Es que, es que Ane-san estaba durmiendo y y

Ichiro: Callate

Sasuke: Que es lo que hicieron?

_Nombre: Sasuke Uchiha, Edad 27 años, Esposa Sakura Haruno, Hijos: Ichiro y Maki Uchiha, Ocupacion: Jefe militar de la aldea de Konoha, cordina las situaciones de guerra asi como los movimientos de salvamento. Apariencia: Usa el traje de Jounin solo que con los símbolos Uchiha en las mangas y en la espalda del chaleco, si bien mantiene su apariencia de siempre se le nota un rostro mas maduro y fuerte._

Sasuke: Bien no se queden callados que están haciendo?

Maki: Es que cantaron la canción que no le gusta a Ane-san

Sakura: Ichiro, dime que están pensando

Ichiro: Es que tia Hinata se tardo y nos aburrimos y pues Ane-san se quedo dormida

Sakura: Natsuki es tu hermana por que hacen eso

Natsuki: Es que ella siempre esta ocupada, nunca entrena con nosotros y cuando esta aquí solo duerme.

Sasuke: Haaa esto a que me recuerda, pero presiento que esto no solo es obra de ustedes

Sakura: Bien si conozco este modo de operar

Sasuke: Ren, en que están pensado?

Ren: Es que mama se fue y Natsuki se enojo que Sekai se durmiera solo quería ayudar

Sakura: Y por cierto Takeshi, donde fue tu mama?

Sasuke: Y donde esta el dobe de tu padre

Takeshi: Es que papa se tardo en venir y mama dijo que hiba a ver por que se tardo tanto

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Sasuke: Bueno al menos ya llegaste Itachi

Itachi: Sekai, contrólate

Sekai: Haa, papa pero Natsuki

Itachi: Comportense, que diría su madre, a si, que no las se controlar

Natsuki: Yo no fui papa

_Nombre: Itachi Uchiha, Edad: 32 años, Esposa: __Yumiko Tsukino Uchiha Hijas: Sekai y Natsuki Uchiha, Ocupacion: Jefe de policía de Konoha, apariencia: La misma desde los 18 años solo con cara mas madura, viste traje de jounin, pero en color completamente negro con los símbolos de la misma forma que Sasuke._

Itachi: Te conozco Natsuki, luego hablare contigo, bueno encontra a Hinata me pidió que vayamos al lago Naruto nos espera

Sekai: Mmm esta bien hoy son 7 años

Maki: De que?

Sakura: Te contare en el camino hija

Ren: Yo también quiero saber

Sekai: Bine pues vámonos o llegaremos tarde

_Asi los tres adultos, la adolescente se encaminaron al lago, trantando de contralar a los 6 niños, llegando ahí estaba Hinata _

Sakura: Entonces todo quedo en silencio

Ren: Y que paso al final

Hinata: Te lo contaremos cuando llegue tu papa

_Nombre: Hinata Uzumaki, Edad 26 años,Esposo:Naruto Uzumaki, Hijos: Takeshi y Ren Uzumaki, Ocupacion: Maestra en la academia ninja Apariencia: Lleva su traje de jounin con los símbolos Uzumaki bordados en las mangas._

Sekai: Miren ahí viene

Ren: O y que es eso,

Natsuki: Parece una caravana imperial

Itachi: Vaya se habían tardado

Sasuke: Dobe llegas tarde

Naruto: Lo siento pero sabes los protocolos que me toca llevar

_Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki, Edad: 26 años, Esposa: Hinata Uzumaki, Hijos: Takeshi y Ren Uzumaki, Ocupacion: Hokague, apariencia: Usa las mismas ropas que uso Minato en su momento de ser Hokague._

Sakura: Si pero creo que eso ya es un tanto inecesario

Itachi: Insisto en lo mismo pero ya saben

Sekai: Jamas nos libraremos de esos protocolos aburridos y tontos para diplomáticos

_Golpe en la cabeza, Sakai querai soltar en llanto si bien no habia sido fuerte, pego en un punto que le provoco mucho dolor_

Sekai: Hay por que me pegas?

-: Tienes que mantener la boca cerrada en esas cuestiones

Sekai: Aaaa pero los odio

Natuski: Mamaaaaa, mamaaaa

_Nombre: Yumiko Tsukino Uchiha, Edad: 31 años, Esposo: Itachi Uchiha, Hijas: Sekai y Natsuki Uchiha, Ocupacion: Representante de Konoha en el parlamento imperial, apariencia: usa un kimono corto le llega a la cintura con mangas largas, todo en color negro con delienados morados, con los símbolos Uchiha en mangas y la espalda, un pantalón negro ajustado, y sandalias negras con tacon cabello lo lleva suelto._

Tsukino: Hey calmada, solo me fui una semana

Natsuki: Yo sentí mas tiempo

Itachi: Yo también sentí mas tiempo

Sekai: No como aquel dia

Tsukino: Sekai, ven aca, tranquila jamas pasara de nuevo

Sekai: Perdon, es que estos enanos cantaron la canción hoy y

Natsuki: Perdoname hermana

Ichiro: Yo tampoco lo sabia

Ren: Ane-san lo sentimos

Sakura: Pero también es nuestra culpa por no contarles

Sasuke: Este es el primer año que vienen aquí

Takeshi: Y si Tsukino-san esta aquí por que la caravana vino?

Naruto: Es que trajeron muchas flores

Ren: Y como es que regresaste a la vida Tsukino-san?

Itachi: Bien eso lo sabemos nosotros

_**Una Tsukino esta muerta en brazos de Itachi, Sakura llora en el pecho de su esposo Sasuke, Naruto llora en silencio y Hinata le abraza por la espalda.**_

_**Sekai: Mami por favor, despierta**_

_**Itachi: Tsukino por favor**_

_**Naruto: Si pudiéramos hacer algo**_

_**De pronto una luz azul se muestra ahí esta una mujer blanca, con un kimono blanco, y el cabello blanco también**_

_**Sasuke: Quien eres tu?**_

_**-:Mi nombre es Kaguya la diosa de la luna**_

_**Naruto: Kaguya, y que es lo que desea **_

_**Kaguya: Ustedes son los tres Sannin, protegieron la puerta que lleva a los poderes de la luna, como puedo agredecerles?**_

_**Naruto: Ayudenos una persona que nos ayudo mucho perdió la vida en esta batalla**_

_**Kaguya: Princesa, pequeña niña, perdónenme pero no lo puedo hacer la ley de la vida lo impide**_

_**Sakura: A que se refiere por favor diganos Kaguya-sama**_

_**Sasuke: Ella se refiere a que si una persona muere y se revive otra deberá morir**_

_**Kaguya: Asi es, lo siento**_

_**-: Yo, yo quiero cambiar mi vida por la de ella**_

_**Naruto: Etsu, pensé que esto era lo que querias**_

_**Etsu: Yo, estaba equivocada, y esto no hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese provocado la ira del mal**_

_**Kaguya: Entiendes que estas cambiando tu débil vida por la de ella, **_

_**Etsu: Si**_

_**Kaguya: Sannin, estarían despuestos a usar lo ultimo de poder santo para salvar a su amiga**_

_**Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto: Si lo aremos**_

_**Kaguya: Bien a cambio de este ritual y como ofrenda les pido que me dejen bajar aquí y poder oler las flores que hay aquí, es difícil no tener nada en la luna, es lo único que les pido**_

_**Naruto: Tenlo por seguro, yo me encargare**_

_**Kaguya: Bien comencemos**_

Maki: Entonces por eso muchas flores

Sakura: Asi es

Ren: Y luego que hacemos?

Hinata: Estar en el festival de otoño

_La ofrenda se llevo a cabo, el festival de otoño comenzó por fin todo es paz y tranquilidad para el Hokague y sus amigos._

Sasuke: Como ha pasado el tiempo

Sakura: Si, todo parece que fue ayer

Naruto: Me pregunto que es lo que les espera a nuestros hijos

_Al parecer los Sannin sabían parte del futuro ahora son felices ya que Itachi acepto a regañadientes que su hija mayor saliera con Konohamaru, después casi mata a Naruto cuando vio a Natsuki tomada de la mano del hijo de Kurenai, sus hijas si que les gustaban un tanto mayores, la pequeña Maki hiba tomando el brazo de Takeshi esto le causo celos a Sasuke y Naruto se burlaba de el pero los papeles se intercambiaron cuando la pequeña ren Ren era cargada por Ichiro. Sakura abrazo a Sasuke, Hinata a Naruto_

Sakura: Creo que después de todo seremos una gran familia

Naruto: Pero pero mi pequeña

Sasuke: Maki ojala entres en razón

Hinata: Ya verán todos serán felicies como lo somos nosotros

Sakura: Si mira tu hermano es el primero en ver a su hija mayor salir con alguien

Sasuke: Pobre, ahora con Maki lo entiendo

Naruto: Esperemos que ellos obtengan el amor como nosotros

Sasuke: Oye dobe

Naruto: Que quieres

Sasuke: Feliz Kaguya gran HOKAGUE


	11. Epiologo

EPIOLOGO

_Han pasado ya 5 años desde el festival de Otoño ahora los miembros del clan Uchiha están en un momento de tensión _

Sasuke: Mi respuesta es no

Itachi: La mia también es no

-: Por favor, prometo que si me dan el permiso

Sasuke: No y menos siendo aprendiz de Naruto

Itachi: Mira Konohamaru, espera mejor a que ella vuelva

Sasuke: No creo que sea bueno que tan siquiera se lo mencione

Naruto: Hay por favor denle la oportunidad además Sekai ya tiene 19 años

Sasuke: Dobe en primer lugar Konohamaru le lleva 6 años, en segundo lugar recuerdas como me amenazaste cuando Ren salió con Ichiro

Naruto: Pero, pero no es lo mismo Ren tiene 11 años bueno casi doce y tu hijo ya pasa de los 13 años, y me tuve que calmar cuando supe que fue una cita doble

Itachi: Si recuerdo eso, no fue doble, fue triple

Sasuke: Maki e Ichiro, espero que sea inteligente y recapacite tu hijo no merece una Uchiha

Naruto: Pues mi hija sale con tu hijo te lo recuerdo

Sasuke: Por que tu hija es muy inteligente como su madre Hinata

Konohamaru: Y por que fue triple?

Naruto: Por que Natsuki salio con el hijo de Kurenai

Itachi: Eso no es lo que me preocupa si no que desde que Kurenai y Kakashi se casaron, ese niño quedo al cuidado de el

_Entra un pelirosa de 31 años no ha cambiado en nada su apariencia consigo trae un niño de 3 años de la mano _

Sasuke: Que pasa Sakura?

Sakura: Nada, solo que Kenji, te ha estado buscando

Sasuke: Kenji ven aca

_El niño de ojos verdes y parecido a Fugaku corre a los brazos de su padre, el pequeño viste el típico traje de los varones Uchiha, es muy calmado, esto le recuerda a Sasuke el carácter calmado de Itachi_

Naruto: Hola Kenji

Kenji: Hola, hokague-san

Naruto: Dime tio

Kenji: Nnno seria mala educación

Naruto: Vaya Sasuke este niño es muy educado

Sasuke: Si bien su fuerte no son las peleas, es muy analítico

Sakura: Y dime Itachi como le va a Sekai en el palacio

Itachi: Pues hasta donde sabemos, ella se ha convertido en Ambu imperial

Konohamaru: Y desde entonces no ha regresado a la aldea

_De pronto entra Maki quien no podía negar ser la hija se Sakura incluso en su vestimenta_

Maki: Perdon que interrumpa pero las "amigas" de Kenji están aquí

Itachi: Oye Maki donde esta Yusei?

Maki: Esta en el jardín el pobre intenta safarse de esas locas

Konhomaru: Esa actitud es extraña en Miyabi

Sakura: Mejor vamos a ayudarle, me preocupa mas por Akari, es igual a su madre

_Todos salieron al jardín Ren practicaba combate con Natsuki, mientras que Ichiro practicaba con Takeshi una serie de Jutsus, ahí estaba Yusei quien a sus 4 años cuidaba que Akari una minikarin de 3 años trataba de atacar a una rubia de ojos negros y coleta de 4 años_

Akari: haaa mio mioo Kenji jugara conmigo

Miyabi: Yo no quelo jugar con Kenji yo quelo que Yusei me ayude con la tarea

Yusei: Ya espera

Sakura: Pobre Yusei

Naruto: Y pobre de tu hijo no lo imagino con mini karin

Itachi: Yusei, que pasa

Yusei: Papa, ayúdame

-: AKARIIIIII

Akari: Mama

Karin: Niña del demonio, no puedo trabajar por que tu padre se altera

Sasuke: Hola Karin

Karin: Hola, perdón que esta loca moleste a tu hijo

Sakura: No te preocupes, pero dime que pasa

Karin: Suiguetsu se quedo dormido y aprovecho para escapar esta castigada por 3 vez esta es la 4 vez que le hace eso

Sakura: Bien, pero no seas estricta

Karin: No lo sere, AKARIII NOS VAMOS

_Una Akari triste se va de la mano de su madre, no puede contener la lagrimas y hace un berrinche, en el que los Sannin y los demás en el jardín agradecieran que Karin cambiara su carácter al ser madre y ser estricta con su hija_

Sakura: Miyabi donde están tus papas

Miyabi: Hola tia, fueron por unos paste paste, panes

Sakura: Jejeje esta bien, oye aquí esta Kenji

Miyabi: Hola, Yusei ven ayúdame

Sasuke: Me da envidia tu hijo hermano

Itachi: Por que?

Sakura: Solo mira a Miyabi es toda la imagen de Ino y los ojos de Sai

Sasuke: Ademas del carácter de Sai

Itachi: Aun soy muy pequeños para que podamos pensar en esas cosas

Naruto: Oigan voy a buscar a Hina- chan

-: Pues no se molesten

Sasuke: Sekai, haz llegado

Sekai: Si mama y yo nos econtramos a tia Hinata en el camino

Itachi: Vaya, verte asi me recuerda a tu madre

Tsukino: Solo en el uniforme, es la viva imagen de tu madre

Sakura: Y tu Hinata como estas?

Hinata: Ya esperando la llegada de mi hija

Tsukino: Y que será?

Hinata: Niña, y ya tengo nombre

Naruto: Que niña? Noooo

Sakura: Que nombre le darán

Hinata: Aimi

Sasuke: Oye dobe creo que Kenji podrá cuidar bien de Aimi no crees?

Naruto: Tuuuuuuuuuuuu Oye Konhomaru no tienes una pregunta que hacerle a Sekai

Tsukino: Que esta pasando

Itachi: No, dije que esperaran

Sekai: Tranquilo papa, dime que es lo que me diras Kon-kun

_Konohamaru se acerca a Sekai y le toma las manos, luego saca una caja negra, dentro de ella se encuentra un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante azul_

Konohamaru: Sekai Uchiha, en el tiempo que te haz alejado entendí que no quiero que te vuelvas a ir, y si tienes que irte yo quiero acompañarte

Sekai: Quieres, Kon-kun

_Konohamaru se inca_

Konohamaru: Sekai Uchia acpetarias ser mi esposa

Sekai: SIIII

Konohamaru: En serio

Sekai: Claro que si

_Sasuke e Itachi quedaron congelados la niña que prácticamente vieron desde que tenia 6 años estaba acpetando casarse sus respectivas esposas los tuvieron que sostener ya que en lugar de querer matar a Konohamaru estaban a punto de desmayarse, mientras que Naruto se burla de ellos Konohamaru beso a Sekai_

Niños en el jardín: Hasta que se decidieron

_Así pasaron un par de meses y la boda llego, fue una boda en la que toda la aldea asistió, dado que la primogénita del clan Uchiha contraía nupcias, todo fue de gala dado que el padrino de honor fue el mismo Hokague, todos bailaban y llego el momento de despedir a los novios, Sakura Tsukino y Hinata la despedían con lagrimas, mientras que Natsuki, Ren y Maki le deseaban suerte a su modo al final las 4 crecieron como hermanas, asi se marcharon, toda la gente regreso a sus hogares, mientras que las mujeres fueron a descanzar con un Uchiha triste por la partida de su hija, se quedaron un rubio y un moreno_

Sasuke: Oye

Naruto: Que pasa teme

Sasuke: Me temo que un dia estaremos en el lugar de mi hermano

Naruto: Si, nuestras hijas crecen rápido

Sasuke: Si lo se hace 13 años que conocimos a Sekai

Naruto: Que decidimos tener familia

Sasuke: Gracias dobe

Naruto: Por que?

Sasuke: Por no abandonarme en ese entonces, y por cuidar de Sakura

Naruto: De nada

Sakura: Oigan que hacen aquí

Naruto: Nada solo recordando cuando teníamos la edad de los enanos

Sakura: 13 años, je ha pasado mucho tiempo

Sasuke: Me pregunto que pasara en el futuro

Naruto: No lo se teme, lo mejor será no pensarlo

Sasuke: Al menos ya se algo inebitable

Sakura: Que Naruto será nuestro consuegro?

Sasuke: Que no, ni loco,

Naruto: Que no ni lo imagines Sakura

Sakura: Entonces?

Sasuke: Que el jamas me vencio

Naruto: En serio lo crees

Sakura: ahí van de nuevo

_Naruto y Sasuke se prepararon, pelearían pero esta vez no por un enemigo, o por una maldición, simplemente era la pelea que forjaba su amistad una amistad duradera especial del equipo 7._

FIN

_Bien bien se termino, tal vez no era el final esperado, pero mejorare en los próximos fics, espero sus criticas y que lean el próximo fic Elecciones del corazón. _


End file.
